Anime in Kindergarten
by Cheeze Wheel
Summary: AU/Crossover Fic! Co-written by DragonBall787 This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki: The new kid who moved into Class C4 of Shonen Jump Elementary School. He will undergo many adventures and challenges with his new friends, as he learns how to control his powers and find his place.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day

Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787

Chapter 1 - The New Kid

In Shonen Jump Elementary School, it was midway through the school year. There was hype about a new kid for one class, Class C4. It was a quite rambunctious class, often getting into the craziest misadventures...these misadventures would change the life of Naruto Uzumaki forever.

"COME ON NARUTO!" Minato shouted as he tried pulling his child who was gripping onto a pole.

But he wasn't going budge, "NO! I DON'T TO GO HERE! MY OLD FRIENDS ARE BACK AT MY OLD SCHOOL!" He whined and tightened his grip.

"Grrr, I'm gonna need the butter for this one," Minato said as he let go of Naruto and walked towards his car.

Meanwhile another car pulled up and did a 360 degree spin, and 3 kids flew out. One had a straw hat, the other a blue top hat with goggles and blonde hair which made him more noticeable than the other two, and the last one had another straw hat, but his was much more taller than the others.

"OH NO I'M LATE! MR. COLGREEN IS GONNA KILL ME!" The short boy with the straw hat screamed as he rushed up the steps and tripped in front of Naruto.

He rubbed his head in pain while looking up at Naruto, "...Woah, you must be the new kid!" He stood up and pried Naruto off the pole without any effort.

Minato walked over and dropped the bucket of butter he was carrying out of shock and said in relief; "Phew, thanks kid my wife was going to kill me..."

The child nodded and spun enthusiastically, his eyes morphed to stars as he pointed towards the sky, "I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY! Local hooligan and future King of the Pirates!"

Minato and Naruto turned towards each other and blinked, clearly confused. Minato coughed, "...Ok then, there are many things wrong with that statement, do you know what a hooligan is?"

Luffy blinked, "Nope, but my friend Ichigo's dad calls me one all the time!"

He then laughed and gripped his backpack straps, "You're late, blondie, you better get to class or else Mr. Colgain is gonna yell at you!"

"Wait...I thought his name was Colgreen!" Minato said in sheer confusion

"Colglide?" Luffy asked, then turned and walked away from the two, whistling a tune.

Minato got on one knee to look his son in the eye, grabbing his shoulder as well to make sure he was paying attention.

"Listen, Naruto I know you will miss your old friends, but this is a chance to make even better ones- wait that came out wrong...this is a chance to make new ones,"

Naruto just frowned and nodded slowly, not really understanding what his father meant, "Okay..."

"Alright kiddo...now go and enjoy your first day of school, and whatever you do, STAY AWAY from the kid with the Straw Hat, he seems crazy..."

"Ok,I guess" Naruto said as he calmly backed away from Minato and went into the school.

Naruto strolled through the hallway and gasped. There were so many kids with so many abilities walking around the building. Each child showed a special skill or potential, some very powerful, and some very weak.

While observing the students, three safety patrols approached Naruto. One was wearing a snap back and a red jacket, another wearing a yellow sweater and tinted shades, and the last one wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt with gauze around his face.

Each had their names sewn in their belt, showing: 'AKAINU', 'KIZARU' and 'FUJITORA'

"What are you doing in this hallway, bub?!" Akainu demanded in a threatening tone. Kizaru and Fujitora nodded in agreement while pointing at Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

But Akainu had no time whatsoever for games, "This is the fifth grade hallway and you are by no means a fifth grader, bub!" Kizaru and Fujitora once again nodded in agreement while pointing.

"He's right! We're gonna have to write you up!" Kizaru said as he pulled out a notepad, with Akainu and Fujitora following in suite, all three seemed to have been moving at the same speed.

They each ripped out the paper they were writing on and slapped it on Naruto's face, "Make sure we don't catch you here again, now SCRAM!" Akainu yelled, magma oozing from within his body, and the floor lightly started shaking.

Naruto's eyes widened and he ran off quickly. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, and ended up slamming into another student. As Naruto flopped to the floor, he looked at the student. He had on an orange gi and his hair was defying gravity in all types of way, pointing in every single direction. He was a bit taller and looked experienced, easily an upperclassmen.

"Are you okay?" The student questioned, holding out a hand towards Naruto in a friendly gesture. Naruto took his hand, and the student hauled him up to his feet.

"Wow, thanks!...You are the first sane person I have encountered today!" Naruto said with a look of relief, "What's your name anyway?"

Goku suddenly took on a fighting pose, frightening Naruto, shouting, "My name is Son Goku, and I'm a Saiyan from Earth!"

'Oh no, not again...' Naruto thought with an annoyed sigh.

Goku sheepishly chuckled while scratching the back of his head, "Hehe, don't worry I won't hurt you if you don't want to spar, I'm not like Vegeta...watch out for him, he's the guy who makes unnecessary entrances-"

"BOW DOWN TO THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Suddenly, the door flung open and two men came in, carrying a throne. Sitting on said throne was none other than Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta spotted Naruto standing next to Goku and immediately jumped out of his seat, "What do we have here?" He said with a smug grin, "Kakarot, hanging out with a low class weakling, how fitting!"

"Vegeta...stop making fun of the new kid! He just got here!" Goku said, defending Naruto.

"So? What are you gonna do about it, Kakarot?!" Vegeta scowled while walking up to Goku. Everyone could see the tension in the hall as the two boys glared at each other with hatred. Both power levels started to rise, and electricity started coming from the both of them.

Before one could lift a finger, the bell rung, signaling the beginning of school. Goku and Vegeta snapped out of the staring contest, and looked around to see everyone rushing to class.

"We'll finish this later, Kakarot!" Vegeta vowed, before climbing back onto his throne and took out his whip, "Start moving you animals!" He yelled as he started cracking his whip.

The men panted as they quickly carried Vegeta to his class. Goku then turned to Naruto with a bright smile and said, "I'm gonna go to class now, want a lift?" He placed two fingers on his forehead and waited for Naruto's answer.

"Yes please, I am looking for Class C4" Naruto explained.

Everyone gasped as they heard those words fall from Naruto's lips.

"THE Class C4!?" Goku said as he took a big gulp. The class was known for their random escapades and destroying property...He knew because he'd been there, only 4 years ago...

"Okay!" Goku's serious look went away as it appeared and he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Hang on!" Goku then concentrated on the energy of the teacher in Class C4.

Naruto, not catching the drift, stared at Goku, "Umm..what are you-"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of his classroom. He blinked in shock and slowly turned his head towards Goku.

Goku simply chuckled and waved goodbye, "Until we meet again!" He then disappeared into thin air, leaving Naruto speechless.

The teacher, who was sporting a green turtleneck with brown slacks, loafers and glasses started at Naruto and coughed loudly, "You must be the new student, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

Naruto nodded and as he took a look at the class, his eyes grew in horror when he saw-

"HEY IT'S YOU!" Luffy shrieked as he jumped out of his desk towards Naruto. Suddenly, a kid with green hair quickly came out of nowhere holding two pairs of scissors in his hand and one on his mouth.

"NOT SO FAST LUFFY!" He shouted and swung at him, but he missed in an embarrassing fashion, crashing into the wall.

"Zoro, stop trying to fight me! I'm not in the mood right now," Luffy said with a groan.

He then looked back at the spot Naruto was previously standing to find out he was gone, "HEY! WHERE'D HE GO?!"

He looked around the room and saw Naruto about to take a seat, but Luffy's instincts kicked in and he leaped into the air, pushing Naruto out of the way and crashing into the floor.

"You idiot! That's Sasuke's seat, you can't sit there!" Luffy yelled as he smacked Naruto on the back of his head.

"You can't tell me what to do! Plus also, my Dad said not to talk to you!" Naruto scowled.

"I don't care what your stupid Dad said!" Luffy was getting ready to smack Naruto once more until he looked in his eyes. Naruto's gaze seemed to be fixated on someone else.

Luffy turned as a girl with pink hair walked in the room. He glanced at Naruto to see that his mouth was gaping open

The girl walked in slow motion and blinked twice with her green eyes.

"I think I'm in love..." Luffy and Naruto said in almost unison.

"WHAT?!" They screamed simultaneously, "YOU CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HER! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"Get off of me!" Naruto yelled he kicked Luffy away and walked up to the pink haired girl who just took a seat. She was currently talking to a short, pink-haired boy who seemed hyperactive.

"Yeah I was raised by a Dragon, pretty cool right?" The pink haired boy bragged while twirling his hair with one finger and whistling, "I would show you some pictures, but he can't fit in my camera..."

The girl just giggled at the boy's words, "That's, pretty nice...what's your name anyway?" She asked.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" He yelled and pulled out a lighter, flicking it on and off, "What's your name?" He asked while putting the lighter in his pocket.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno...I'm new here as you can see-"

Natsu snapped his head back as a kid with black hair and his shirt off walked in, he had a snow cone in his hand and he wasn't eating it for some reason.

Natsu glared at the boy and screamed, "GRAY! DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT OUR FIGHT!" He rushed towards Gray and tackled him into the recycling bin, completely ditching Sakura.

Naruto took this opportunity to take the desk next to her, sweating nervously, 'This is my chance!' he thought excitedly.

Before he could say anything, Luffy came out of nowhere and landed on Sakura's desk, "Hello there!" He said with a smug grin as he glanced towards Naruto.

"Oh hi, I'm Sakura" She said with a chuckle, 'This kid seems weird, I mean look at that scar' She thought as she glanced at him.

Luffy grabbed her hand and kissed it, taking another glance at Naruto who's eye twitched, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

Naruto just shook his head and continued to watch.

Sakura's face was crimson red and she pulled her hand away from Luffy, "You need to slow down! I just met you like thirty seconds ago!" Sakura said with a growl.

"Come on baby, no need to be so mea-" Before Luffy could finish, Sakura punched him all the way to the other side of classroom, leaving him twitching on the wall.

She turned her attention back to Naruto, "Sorry about that, what's your name?"

Naruto gasped, "Me? Like me?" He pointed to himself with an unsure look on his face.

This made Sakura giggle and nod, "Yes, YOU!"

"Ahem, now look it may seem like I am talking too fast but I have been interrupted all day! I just wanted to say I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I like ramen and ninjas, I also drunk rotten milk once, but you don't need to know that. My Dad made us move because he is running for mayor here and now I have to make new friends and I just wanted to say I think you're pretty!" He finished in 10 seconds and started panting heavily.

Sakura blinked and laughed again, "Well you're interesting...I moved too because I have 'anger issues' apparently, I mean can you believe that?!" She laughed as Naruto turned to the twitching Luffy.

"Not at all, Shishishi..." Luffy sheepishly chuckled.

Suddenly the door swung open and everyone gasped, rushing into their seats in the blink of an eye. A boy with raven hair walked in and he stared down at everyone, he immediately caught Naruto in his desk and growled.

"Oh no!" Luffy whispered under his breath as the kid approached Naruto, he was sitting in his desk, "Dang it Naruto! I told you not to sit in Sasuke's desk!"

As Sasuke finally reached Naruto he picked him up by the front of his shirt collar and threw him into the wall, "Why were you in MY desk?!" He asked in a menacing tone.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM DUDE?!" Naruto shouted as he got up and rubbed his right arm in pain, "You could have just asked me to get up!"

Sasuke looked bewildered at the fact this new kid was talking back to him, "Why you little-"

Before he could do anything Luffy stepped in front of him, "Leave him alone Sasuke! You don't have to act like a prick everyday!"

"Stay out of this, Luffy" Sasuke said as his eyes started to turn red.

"Hey! If you mess with Luffy you mess with me!" Natsu shouted as he stood up and walked next to him, "You're a bully!"

Sasuke started to get really angry now. He grit his teeth and started to cup his left hand, "Last chance..." he said as electricity started to formulate in his palm.

"Enough Sasuke," A kid with orange hair said as he walked behind him, he was much taller than the other kids, and he had a blank face on, "I hate Natsu and Luffy as much as the next guy but this is too far! It's just a desk,"

Sasuke turned and stared at the kid, his eyes reverted back to normal and he sighed, taking his seat.

"WOW! THANKS ICHIGO! I KNEW WE WERE FRIENDS!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran up to him.

That caused Ichigo to groan, "I HATE YOU LUFFY!"

"You don't hate us Ichigo, admit it...we're your only friends!" Natsu said with a sly smirk causing Ichigo's eye to twitch.

Luffy pulled Naruto up and laughed, "Naruto, this is Ichigo, my second best friend!" This time when Luffy stated that however, Ichigo just sighed and went along.

Naruto just blinked and rubbed his temples, "I can tell that this is gonna be a LOOOONG school year" He whispered while Luffy dragged him to a seat.

"Sit here, this is the only open seat available..." Luffy said pointing at a desk in the front of the classroom.

The teacher finally stood up and groaned, "Good morning class" He started off with a tired voice, "We have two new students Naruto and Sakura, now will you two come to the front and tell us about yourselves,"

Naruto and Sakura both got up and walked in front of the chalkboard, standing in front of their peers.

After a long silence, Sakura coughed and went first, "I am Sakura Haruno, I like pink and I want to make some really nice friends,"

"NOT WITH THAT FOREHEAD!" Someone yelled from the back of the class, it was no other than Zoro himself.

Sakura growled and balled her hand into a fist before closing her eyes and humming a tune, "Very funny, moss head," She said with a smirk causing everyone in the class to scream.

"OOOOH! Zoro got burned by a girl" a student with orange hair laughed.

"SHUT UP NAMI!" Zoro retorted, "That wasn't even funny!"

"Moss head! Moss head!" The class began yell out loud before the teacher shut them up, "ENOUGH! Naruto go ahead,"

Naruto walked up and scratched his neck, "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki...I like ramen and ninjas, oh yeah, and my dad is running for mayor!" He said while crossing his arms, everyone stayed silent for a second.

"Wow your dad is the dude on the posters! My dad is voting for him!" A girl with black hair yelled.

"Of course he is Rukia, your dad is a stupid liberal!" Gray barked, this caused everyone to bicker about what their parents said about the upcoming election, but the teacher once again interrupted them.

"SHUT UP! Naruto and Sakura return to you seats. Now kids, my name is Mr. Colgeen" He said writing his name on the board.

"We already know your name Mr. Colgone," A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes said softly, causing Mr. Colgeen to nearly blow a casket.

"IT'S COLGEEN LUCY! GET IT RIGHT!" He yelled in frustration.

"Sorry Mr. Colglint" Lucy said with a frown, Mr. Colgeen just muttered something under his breath and went back to his speech.

"Anyway kids since we finally have an even amount of students we can do our groups of four," Mr. Colgreen announced.

"We have eleven students" Ichigo stated with a confused look.

"I don't care!" Mr. Colgeen said as he clapped his hands and pulled out a stopwatch, "You all have thirty seconds to find a group, BEGIN!" He yelled aloud.

Everyone picked up their desks and ran around the classroom finding people to merge their desks with, when the timer finally went off everyone was in a group except Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, you have a choice of two groups: Gray, Sasuke and Zoro or Natsu, Luffy and Ichigo...choose wisely," Mr. Colgreen informed.

Naruto glanced at the first option, Sasuke pointed at him and then pointed down, Gray glided his finger across his neck and Zoro, he was sleeping. Naruto then looked at the second group and saw Natsu and Luffy giving him intense stares and Ichigo was mouthing to Rukia silently.

Naruto sighed and filled up the final desk spot between Ichigo, Naruto and Luffy.

"OI FRIEND!" Natsu exclaimed as he playfully punched Naruto in the arm.

"Well it's 12:30 and there is only one hour and thirty minutes left of school so I might as well do attendance" Mr. Colgeen said as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Gray Fullbuster,"

"Here!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki,"

"Here!"

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Here!"

"Monkey D. Luffy,"

"HERE!"

"Nami, who for some reason has no last name,"

"Here!"

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

"Here!"

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Here!"

"Roronoa Zoro,"

"Here!"

"Rukia Kuchiki"

"Here"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here!"

"And Sasuke Uchiha"

"..."

"Well I'll take that as a yes, anyway since you guys destroyed my class AGAIN, you will spend the rest of the school day cleaning it!" Colgeen laughed and pulled out a large lunchbox.

"AWW MAN! Come on Mr. Colgeen!" The kids whined, but he just shook his head and started eating his sloppy joe.

"And make sure you don't leave anything behind, the supplies are over there on that table," He said, pointing to a large, circular table in the back while licking the barbecue off his fingers.

Everyone went to the table and grabbed some cleaning materials and started cleaning in groups.

"Ugh, some first day this is, I got wrote up, yelled at, thrown into a wall, met three weirdos and now this," Naruto grumbled under his breath, but Natsu heard him somehow.

"Come on, cheer up Naruto, this place isn't that bad, I mean what was your first goal when you came here?" Natsu asked.

Naruto pondered for a bit, "...To make friends?" He answered a bit confused while Natsu shook his head.

"And you did! The three of us!" Natsu explained, hoping Naruto would understand.

"Two" Ichigo yelled while sweeping the floor.

"Yeah the three of us!" Natsu repeated, making Ichigo growl angrily.

"Some friends you guys are! Luffy wouldn't back off Sakura!" Naruto said with an annoyed look, but Luffy heard and walked over.

"What?! Dude, I don't like Sakura, I just pretended to because I wanted to mess with you!" He said while pulling off his yellow gloves, "Besides Naruto, who was there to help you when Sasuke was about to flatten you into a pancake?" Luffy asked rhetorically.

"...You guys...I guess you aren't so bad after all!" Naruto chuckled and nodded, maybe this school year wouldn't be bad.

"Come on guys put your hands in!" Luffy said as he threw his hand in the middle of the circle, Naruto and Natsu following in suite, the three turned to Ichigo who groaned and reluctantly put his in.

"ZORO IS A CHUMP!" Luffy yelled as the others followed.

Zoro overheard and snapped at the four, "DANG IT LUFFY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT ISN'T FUNNY!"

"Zehahahaha!" Luffy snickered as dodged the incoming Zoro, who punctured the electricity unit with his scissors.

"Uh oh..." Zoro mumbled while pulling away. Natsu walked up and pulled out his lighter, hovering it above the electricity unit just enough for another fire to start.

"THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Luffy yelled as he ran out the classroom, the whole class followed as the sprinklers turned on, leaving a sleeping Mr. Colgeen alone.

He quickly woke up once a enough water fell into his mouth.

"WHAT THE?! AGAIN! SERIOUSLY!?" Colgeen yelled as he cursed the class under his breath.

After escaping the school, Class C4 went to get snow cones, Lucy's treat of course since she was the only one with money.

"You know, I'm still wondering...how does Sasuke have powers but we don't?" Naruto asked while taking a lick of his cherry snow cone.

"Eh he's some kind of child prodigy or something, I heard he could have skipped to the fifth grade but chose not to," Luffy replied while finishing his snow cone in one bite.

"Woah, fifth grade, I met a fifth grader once, they are really strong! Having their powers kick in must be awesome!" Natsu said with a shocked face.

"Yep..." Luffy said as started at the sky blankly, "It's getting late guys, we should probably head home" He said glancing at his wrist.

"Luffy you don't own a watch," Ichigo said while staring at his "friend" in a confused manner.

"Oh shut up, but in all honesty I better get going, grandpa is gonna kill me when he finds out I wasn't at school...again," Luffy waved goodbye to the class and took off running, one could only hope he came back alive the next day.

One by one everyone left until it was just Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and a very awkward silence.

"Sooo Sasuke, where do you live?" Sakura asked in a futile attempt to break the dead silence.

"With my dad and my brother across the street from here, but they are rarely around," He said with a yawn.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Sakura asked.

"I want to leave last, is it any of your business?" Sasuke asked her in a rhetorical manner

Of course, she answered anyway, "No but no need to be a jerk about it..."

"Whatever...also Naruto, make sure you tell your dad his fly is unzipped," Sasuke scoffed

Naruto looked flabbergasted as he turned to Sasuke who stared back, "I am going to get you one day as well, be prepared," He said as he squinted and stared the Uzumaki down.

"...Right" Naruto replied as he ran across the street all the way Minato's car, "NARUTO WHERE WERE YOU!? I WAS WORRIED-"

Before Minato could finish his scolding Naruto interrupted him, "Dad your fly is down"

Minato looked down and blushed slightly, "Hehe you're right, but doesn't excuse what you did today! I got a call from Mr. Colgeen and you are in BIG trouble young man, and blah blah blah blah!"

Naruto tuned Minato out and started at Sakura and Sasuke who were standing silently, not uttering any words.

'Man, that was a fun day, hopefully every day isn't like this though...that would be tiresome,' Naruto thought as the car zoomed down the streets, multiple 'VOTE FOR MINATO' signs were on lawns, billboards and much more.

'Yep, this is gonna be a LONG school year' was Naruto's last thoughts before falling into a peaceful sleep.

Next Time- Clubs and Powers

A/N: Oi guys, thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it, as it was stated above DragonBall787 did all the editing so kudos to her ^-^, the next chapter I will reveal much more of the universe so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day

Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787

Chapter 2 - Clubs and Powers

Everyone in class C4 was silent, taking an extremely hard math test, which only the smartest of students could pass.

"Two plus four!? That equals...nghhhhh!" Natsu started to think in an intense fashion, a vein throbbed on the side of his head. Mr. Colgeen took notice and groaned.

"Alright class pencil downs!" He yelled, but only about three people listened and the rest continued to write.

"LAST ONE TO DROP THEIR PENCIL IS A BUTTHEAD!" He yelled aloud causing everyone to put their pencils down in the blink of an eye.

Mr. Colgreen continued, "Anyway, after school is open today, meaning all second to fifth graders can stay and play cool games and join neat clubs,"

"And you needed to tell us that because?" Nami retorted rhetorically.

"I don't know, I hate you guys...now get out!" Mr. Colgeen snapped as the bell rung as if on cue.

"Man, I can't believe these guys get to have fun AT SCHOOL, that's oxymoronic..." Ichigo stated as he, Natsu and Naruto strolled down the hallway and out to the front of the school. Strangely, Luffy was nowhere to be found.

"I know ri- where's Luffy?"

As Naruto said that, two arms yanked the three by their collars and pulled them into a large bush, "Say no more guys, I have made a club of my own...and everyone is gonna be there!" Luffy gave a smug smile and handed them all flyers.

"Meet me at my house in thirty minutes!" Luffy shouted as he ran off.

"BUT MY DAD SAID I CAN-" Luffy was already gone before Naruto could finish.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was getting ready to cross the street before he spotted a sly man watching him from a bench. He seemed to be an agent of sorts. The man approached Sasuke who slowly went to draw a kunai.

"I'm not here to harm you, Mr. Uchiha", the man said while putting two fingers on a headset he was wearing, "I've been watching you all school year, you're a very talented boy...but I have spotted you with controversial mayor candidate known as Orochimaru, explain..."

Sasuke blinked and started to sweat, but thankfully the light had turned green at just the right moment.

Sasuke scurried across and walked upstairs to his house.

"I WILL BE WATCHING YOU, SASUKE!" The man yelled, a car then passed by and he was gone

"Creep..." Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked inside his house, his dad was already starting dinner and his brother was playing video games.

"OOOOOH! You just got destroyed Shisui, let's play that back real quick! Nuts in your mouth! Just look, man oh man!".

"Yeah yeah whatever Itachi, I have to go anyway..." Shisui growled as he picked up his belongings, "Also, make sure you do the research paper tonight!"

As Shisui walked out he spotted Sasuke, "Hey little man, if Itachi bullies me tell me, I'll rough him up!" He said while ruffling his hair.

Sasuke just smirked, "Oh don't I have a lot of stories to tell-"

"Ok bye Shisui!" Itachi said as he threw him over the balcony and slammed the door shut.

"I'm going in my room, don't bother me," Itachi told his father and brother sternly.

"So, how was school?" Fugaku asked.

"Eh, the status quo," Sasuke replied.

\- At Luffy's House-

DING DONG!

"I GOT IT!" Luffy yelled as he ran down the stairs, however his brother tackled him and answered the door.

"Keep trying!" Sabo said as he walked out the chapter.

"...ok, that was the laziest character introduction ever" Luffy said as answered the door.

He saw Zoro's face and and almost slammed it until Gray stopped him, "Alright Luffy where are the babes!"

Gray threw a record and it landed perfectly in the record player, he and Zoro ran in and started dancing, for about two seconds.

"This isn't a party!" Zoro exclaimed.

"What? It says Luffy's party on the flyer!" Nami said as she came out nowhere.

"Really? False alarm guys!" Gray said as he and the rest of the class who walked in tried to leave, but Luffy quickly stood in the front of the door, "WAIT!"

"You guys have to join my club, pleaseeeeeeee?" Luffy stared everyone with puppy dog eyes as sad music randomly started playing.

Nami sighed, "Fine-"

"ALRIGHT GOOD! NOW YOU GUYS WAIT IN THE BACKYARD WHILE I GET THE SNACKS!" He ran off into the kitchen, but the doorbell rang and he immediately came back, "I GOT IT!"

As Luffy opened the door it was none other than Naruto and his...mom.

"Hi guys, I was so excited when I heard Naruto got invited to your little hangout! I'm Kushina, his mom and I brought a casserole just in case you guys got hungry, it has spinach and beef...at least I think," Kushina laughed as Naruto walked in.

"I hate when this happens..." Naruto sighed.

"So where are the other adults?" Kushina asked Luffy, who was busy trying grab a bag of chips on the top of the fridge, "Huh? Oh yeah Grandpaaaa!"

A huge old man walked out cranky, "DANG IT LUFFY WHAT IS IT-"

He saw Kushina and immediately gawked.

I've got sunshine on a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside I've got the month of May.

I guess you'd say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl (my girl, my girl)

Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)-

"That's just sick grandpa" Sabo said shaking his head.

"Didn't you leave the chapter?" Luffy asked in a confused manner.

"I got hungry, now cut the filler and let's get on the Frieza reveal" Sabo snapped.

"Stop spoiling! Write him off!" Luffy shouted.

"You can't write me off-"

"I'm Garp by the way..." Luffy's grandpa said as he approached Kushina and winked, "A strong, proud, hardworking Navy General,"

Kushina smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Kushina, Naruto's mom, you might know my husband-"

"Ok I don't care," Garp said as he trudged up to his room and slammed the door shut. Soap operas could be heard from a distance.

"Anyway..." Luffy pulled Naruto out the backyard, but things didn't look so good.

"Frieza!? What's that two-bit hustler doing here?!"

He was terrorizing the children, throwing energy blasts around, giving wedgies, and noogies. He spotted Naruto and Luffy, teleporting to them instantly, "Two more small fries..."

-Back with Sasuke :)-

A loud knock was heard on the door and Fugaku went to answer it, it was a tall woman who knocked...and she seemed to have a clipboard.

"Hello I am here to see your son, Sasuke..."

-2 minutes later-

"What's wrong with Sasuke? Is it his grades?!" Fugaku demanded.

"No Mr. Uchiha, he is an exceptional student, but he has problems controlling his anger you see-"

"LIES! Sasuke is a good child Mrs. ...what's your name again?"

"Mrs. Van Leer,"

"Yeah! He is a good boy! I have never seen these anger issues!" Fugaku said in obvious denial, he knew Sasuke was crazy.

"Look I would like to speak to Sasuke ALONE," Mrs. Van Leer emphasized.

"Whatever!" Fugaku said as he went back to making dinner.

"Look I know how this is going to work, you're going to come here and act like you know everything about me, writing things down that don't make any sense, and then you're going to leave and never come back," Sasuke stated as he stretched.

"I do know that you are psychotic and crave love and affection from your brother so you take it out on everyone else," Mrs. Van Leer snapped back.

"...You're good,"

"Mhm"

-Back at Luffy's house-

Freeza slammed Luffy and Naruto's heads together and fired small energy blasts at everyone, Kushina was busy cutting everyone pieces of casserole to even notice

Up in the sky. a fifth grader was flying around with an army following him. He looked down and saw Freeza terrorizing some neighborhood children, "Again with this?!"

He flew down and stood behind the alien who was slamming Luffy into the ground, "Ahem,"

"Oh god it's you! Why are you always trying to ruin my fun, Alucard?!" Frieza groaned.

"Because you are always messing with little kids, it's not even bullying anymore, someone should call the cops on you," Alucard shook his head in shame as he saw the only adult, Naruto's mom, was too busy separating casserole

"You do the same the same thing, but WORSE! You suck people's blood and kill them in general you hypocrite!" Frieza accused.

"Yeah, but to other fifth graders! That's completely different!" Alucard defended himself, "I need it LIVE!"

"...Whatever," Frieza snorted in annoyance as he flew off to the sunset.

"Sorry about that you rascals, he's a jerk I know, but that's why you always use your powers to defend yourself," Alucard scolded.

"We obviously don't have any..." Gray stated while rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah you're Kindergarteners, well powers don't kick in until second grade. Well, except if you are undead like me, born with the powers, have obtained them from an outside source, or if you're some type of being other than a human," Alucard stated while drawing on a chalkboard that appeared out of nowhere.

"So we are gonna have to deal with this for like two years!?" Sakura moaned as she rubbed her throbbing cheek.

"Pretty much, but don't worry you can always come to me if you need help with bullies or some convenience for the plot to get you out of a random situation," Alucard shrugged.

"Alright then, thanks...I guess," Luffy said as he got up and opened the door to let everyone inside.

"No problem..." Alucard smirked and dissipated into the air.

Kushina gave everyone plates of casserole and smiled, "Did you have fun Naruto?" She asked causing his eye to twitch.

"You bet...hehe," Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

-Sasuke's House-

"So Sasuke, why do you get so angry? Why are you ignoring your obvious problem? It can't be that you have a large ego," Mrs. Van Leer had been trying for about an hour to get Sasuke to open up, but to no avail.

"I don't have a problem, I don't have anger issues either, and I could care less what Itachi thinks of me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sureeee, you clearly have a inferiority complex to him, don't you? But little do you know Sasuke, taking your anger out on the new kid will only give HIM an inferiority complex to YOU, that won't solve anything," Mrs. Van Leer noted.

"Oh really? And how would you know, I have no malicious intent towards Naruto!" Sasuke growled.

"You clearly do, I know this situation, you are gonna continuously mess with him so you can feel like Itachi...right?" Mrs. Van Leer drawled.

"...Fine! Maybe I am! But what's the big deal? I can't have a little fun?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Sasuke, just talk to him, you guys have much more in common than you think...I will be back next week to see your progress," Mrs. Van Leer got up from her seat and exited the house.

...

Sasuke sat at the dinner table with Itachi and Fugaku.

"Sasuke let's switch plates, yours is bigger than mine!" Itachi ordered.

"Fine!...-You know what, no! I'm gonna eat this large plate of food and you're gonna watch me!" Sasuke grabbed a turkey leg and took a gigantic bite, savoring it.

Itachi just smirked and went back to eating his food.

Fugaku then spoke of his big news, "So guys, I talked to this Minato guy, and he said we can come over to his house for dinner tomorrow! Can you believe it, we get to have dinner with the potential future mayor! He also told me how well you and Naruto get along Sasuke,"

"WHAT?!" Sasuke shouted.

-Naruto's House-

Naruto and Kushina finally made it back home and Minato was there waiting, he had a very ecstatic smile plastered on his face.

"Guess what? I made Naruto a new friend, I talked to this Fugaku guy on the way back from my speech and asked him if he could come to dinner with his family, he has a son named Sasuke who is just about Naruto's age!" Minato smiled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted

 **Next Time: The Dinner Party**

 **AN: Hello my awesome followers, thank you reading this chapter {if you did} how was your day? Mine's was uneventful I can say that XD, make sure to review, favorite and follow!**

 **Reviews -**

 **DragonBall787 ~ This is an awesome story! It's fun editing it with you!**

 **Thank you, same to you too!**

 **Andromeda Alpha ~ Bahahahahaha! This is so funny! Keep going, I like how you did Luffy and Vegeta's characters!**

 **Thanks, DragonBall787 did more of Vegeta's character so you should give props to her, and I tried to make Luffy as tolerable as possible ^_^**

 **samuraigintoki ~ awesome story**

 **Thanks man, I hope you continue to read**

 **Blackboy12 ~ More!**

 **I hope your name has no racism intended lol, but ok you will get more**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day**

 **Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787**

 **Chapter 3 - The Dinner Party**

"Mom, do I REALLY have to wear this?!" Naruto flushed in embarrassment as he looked down on his orange tuxedo and thought,'This is the worst color you can get for a tux...'

"You're gonna look so cute in this!" Kushina said to herself while tying the tie onto Naruto. She didn't notice at all that it was a bit too tight on him.

"MOM!" Naruto snapped and she immediately dazed out.

"What!? Oh...sorry about that sweetie!" She apologized, while chuckling over Naruto's pouting face.

"You know, your father wore this when I first met him..." She looked up as a harp played in the distance.

Flashback-

 _"HEY LITTLE PUNK!" A young Kushina yelled at Minato who was sitting peacefully, reading a book about the Theory of Relativity._

 _She walked over and knocked the book out his hand, "YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING GLANCES AT ME ALL DAY! SOMETHING YOU WANNA SAY?!"_

 _Minato started to sweat nervously, his pathological lying started to kick in at sound of his voice._

 _"Yeah, it's just you're so ugly, you look like a horse...I mean red hair? How cliche can you get? That hairdo just screams 'I'm going to become a stripper in the near future' !" Minato teased._

 _Kushina started to grit her teeth, she pulled Minato off the bench and started to beat him mercilessly. All the people started to walk by as if they didn't notice anything._

 _"OW OW! OWWWWW!"_

 _And that was the day Minato fell in love with Kushina._

End Flashback-

Naruto blinked and stared at Kushina, who seemed to be having the same expression. After a moment passed, they started to go back to what they were doing.

"Naruto, please don't mess this up, I know you must hate it down at that new school..." Kushina pleaded.

Naruto tried to explain, "No, I don't actually, I have some friends and we get to watch movies and stuff... only one problem, ok there is a LOT of problems...and one of them is about Sasuk-"

"Oh yeah! Naruto you two will along so well, don't worry, if he harms you I'll put the hurting on him!" Kushina promised.

Naruto tried to speak, "Well actually he-"

DING DONG!

Kushina yelped with glee, "It must be him now!" She ran down the stairs and opened the door, it was...Garp.

Kushina greeted, "Oh, hello Mr. Monkey? Or is Garp your last name?"

Garp scratched his head, "Just call me Garp, I'm here to speak to your husband about your porch, you see two friends of mine and I have been playing cards on this porch for years and we were wondering if-"

Kushina once again cut someone off as she pushed Garp out of the doorway, Sasuke's family had finally arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Uzumaki, I'm Fugaku Uchiha," He shook her hand lightly and then pointed at Itachi, "This is my eldest son Itachi, he's a bit grouchy today..."

Kushina smiled and kneeled down towards Sasuke, she pinched his cheeks until they were a bright shade of red.

"Ouch!" Sasuke shrieked as he pulled away from her. Kushina just wanted to pinch them even more.

"So, you guys should come in," She ushered the three into household.

Garp then walked up again, "But what about the por-" Kushina slammed the door in his face causing him to growl, "Man the nerve of that beautiful woman! I was in the middle of politely asking her a question and she just slams the door shut in my face!" Garp growled and jaywalked across the street.

He got to the other side and stood next to...a large, fifty-foot Dragon and a normal, bland guy.

"Can you believe this! We've had that porch forever! And now Mr. Big-shot mayor guy thinks he's all that!" The guy complained.

" **ROAARRRR!** " The dragon agreed.

"I know right, this is a travesty!"

"How about you guys just SHUT UP, and play on Garp's porch!" A purple man with large horns yelled from his large castle in the distance.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL COLD!" Garp shouted back, "I remember when I first met the porch..."

Another harp was heard in the background as Garp stared into the sky.

Flashback-

 _ **It was the summer of 1928-**_

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!" The guy yelled in confusion, "How old are you Garp?"

"What? Me? I'm abouttttt...127 years old," He stated proudly.

" **ROARRRR!** "

"Wow really? I expected you to be...older..." The guy muttered.

"Can it Igneel! Now will you two let me finish my flashback!" Garp yelled.

 _ **Anyways, it was the summer of 1928, and I had a full head of luscious hair...and a no good, two-faced son, who decided he was TOO good for the military and became a deadbeat nomad!**_

Garp panted angrily, causing his two comrades to blink in confusion.

 _ **Sorry about that... anyways I had friends before you two, their names were Sengoku and Smoker...and boy were they such a hassle.**_

 _"Man! Look at that nice porch, it's a shame we can't use it to play cards everyday, it's nicely developed, it isn't broken down and it's painted!" Sengoku said with a sigh, "...Oh well..."_

 _Garp stared at the porch and walked towards the sidewalks and ran across the street, a man crashed into him...his car broke into an anvil._

"OK WOAH! That makes no sense!-"

"WILL YOU LET ME FINISH ISSHIN!? THANK YOU!"

 _ **Anyway I had crossed the street and sat down in one of the chairs, and boy I'll tell you, it was the most comfortable thing I've ever sat in, it was made out of the skin of three-hundred pirates.**_

 _"COME ON GUYS! THIS SEAT IS AMAZING!" Garp yelled_

 _"Eh, whatever" Smoker said as he crossed the street and sat down..."You overhyped the seats" Smoker grunted._

 _"I didn't say ALL the seats did I?"_

 _Sengoku was the last to cross, when he finally got there he pulled out a pack of cards and three played Go Fish! Until midnight._

End Flashback-

"Then, Sengoku and Smoker moved away and Isshin moved in, it was a sad day for the neighborhood..." Garp concluded his story.

"Wow, thanks Garp..." Isshin said while rolling his eyes in a sarcastic manner.

" **ROAR!** "

"What are we going to do about the porch?" Igneel asked. This caused a mischievous smirk to curl on Garp's face.

"Zehahaha!" He laughed maniacally.

-Inside the House-

Kushina started to cook dinner while Minato conversed with Itachi and Sasuke.

"So, Itachi...do you have a job?" He asked nervously. Itachi just started to laugh insanely.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOODNESS! WOOOHAHAHAHA!" He fell out of his seat and continued to laugh.

"That means no..." Fugaku said while fiddling his thumbs, an awkward atmosphere had taken over the dinner table.

"Soooo, did you see Dragon Ball Super?"

-Naruto's Room-

"Alright look Sasuke, I don't like you and you don't like me, so let's just pretend to be friends until the night ends...got it?" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's shoulders.

Sasuke just squinted, "And what happens if I just kick you butt for an hour?"

"I'll have you know that I watched Lassie three times today!...I can take anything!" Naruto bragged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on Naruto's bed, whistling, "...Got any games?"

"Nope, my Dad thinks games are propaganda generated by society to lower kid's self esteem and make them work for 'The Man'," Naruto bluntly stated.

"The Man?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, he's some big shot know it all who ruins everybody's day...reminds me of you," Naruto said with a smirk.

"Funny," Sasuke said while yawning, "I'm going to take a nap, don't disturb me," Sasuke immediately lied in a fetal position.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's peaceful face and slightly smiled, "You aren't that ba-"

Sasuke started snoring before he could finish.

Suddenly, a rock was thrown at Naruto's window and he shrieked, "What the?!"

He opened it up and saw Natsu outside with a rock in his hand, "Jerk!"

Natsu threw another rock which hit Naruto in the face. Naruto yelled in pain, "What's your problem?!"

"You invite Sasuke to your house but I'm not allowed because I'm 'destructive'!" Natsu whined.

"Look, not now man, Sasuke and I just went through emotional characterization! Don't ruin this for me!" Naruto shut his window before another rock could hit him.

"Man, I really need to branch out and make more friends..." Naruto groaned.

-Downstairs-

The doorbell rung and Minato quickly ran to answer it, he would do anything to get away Fugaku and Itachi.

"I got it!" He said as he slightly pulled the door open. The door suddenly then flung open with a large force and 3 men with suits were standing tall and proud.

"Hey, you guys look familiar...aren't you Monkey D. Garp?" Minato questioned as he pulled at one of the men's fake beard.

Garp quickly slapped his hand away however; "We are the National Porch Inspection! And we think you have porch bugs!" Isshin, who was on the right of Garp, stated.

"Really? Porch Inspection? Where's your ID?" Minato asked. He wasn't buying any of this one bit.

"Here you go!" Garp pulled out a sticky note and handed it to Minato.

Minato snorted, "Your name is Yeknom D. Prag? Really?"

"Uhhh...Yes..." He coughed.

"You're not getting the porch!" Minato slammed the door and went back to the table.

The door rung again and Minato growled, he ran over and swung it open, "WHAT WHAT WHAT!?"

"Greetings, I am Yeknom D. Prag-"

Minato slammed the door shut once again, this time locking it.

"What the heck is his problem?" Yeknom stated as he walked back to his van, his colleagues followed in suite.

"Oh well, guess he doesn't want his porch bugs gone, they grow the more they are exposed to sheer stupidity..." Nihssi shook his head in shame.

Inside a small little crevice on Minato's porch, red, glowing eyes beamed, a hiss was also heard.

Natsu ran towards the front door and tried to push it with his shoulder, "You can't lock me out forever, NARUTO!" He continued to push and push until his shoulder turned purple.

"I can't do this all day long!" He said while tears streamed down his cheeks. Meanwhile, the porch bugs started to grow.

"We still have Plan B!" Garp said as he and Isshin walked up to the porch, Igneel saw Natsu and gasped.

" **ROARRRR!** "

 _"Natsu! You are supposed to be at the house!"_

"Roar roar!" Natsu replied as he pointed at his shoulder, Igneel picked him up and placed him on his back, and flew off towards a large mountain at the center of the forest.

"That was stupid..." Isshin stated

Once again, the porch bugs grew, they about the size of a dinner plate at this point.

"Anyway! Back to the plot!" Garp said as rung Minato's doorbell, nobody answered.

The porch bugs started grow even more, the porch slightly cracked but no one had noticed.

"I was sure that would work" Garp picked his nose and went back to thinking. Isshin rolled his eyes and peacefully knocked.

Minato opened the door and smiled, "What can I do for you sir?"

"Listen, my moronic friends and I would like play cards on your porch, is that ok with you? Mr. Namikaze?"

Minato nodded and gave Isshin a thumbs up. He closed the door again.

"My God, that was genius! Pretending to be polite so we could get the porch!" Garp said while giving his friend a pat on the back.

"THAT'S IT! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" The porch split open and dozens of bugs flew out, hissing and spitting.

"It's called being nice and considerate to your neighbor, ever heard of that? Of course not! You are basically a convict!" Porch Bug #1 said while pointing at Garp in shame.

"And another thing, why is everyone in this town, selfish, greedy, stupid or clueless? Is that just a normal thing around here?" Porch Bug #2 added on.

"I mean seriously, it's only been 2 chapters!" Porch Bug #3 shouted.

The Porch Bugs flew inside Naruto's house, and all over the town basically, and started wreaking havoc, hurting everyone's feelings.

"You two are the absolute WORST parents I have ever seen!" Porch Bug #326 took the job of chewing out Minato and Kushina, "You never pay attention to your son at all! Do you even know he and Sasuke hate each other?"

Minato punched the insect but nothing happened, "What the absolute fuc-"

The Porch Bugs tackled Minato to the ground.

They then went into Naruto's room next, shockingly, Naruto was watching T.V. and Sasuke had just woken up, he took a seat next to Naruto and started to watch Lassie with him, they ignored the Porch Bugs as if they didn't exist.

"Well then..." The Porch Bugs cleared out and went to find more victims.

"AND YOU!" The Porch Bugs pointed at the author himself, what the heck?!

"Why call it Anime in Kindergarten if they are never in Kindergarten!? Also is says that it's about Naruto but we barely get any focus on him! Just the stupid side characters!"

The Porch Bugs were everywhere indeed, some of the townsfolk tried to use their powers but it kept failing. Suddenly, a large truck pulled up and the three men for earlier stepped out.

It was none other than Prag, Nihssi and Leengi.

"Guys! The only way to beat them is to STOP being major a**holes!" Prag yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Yeah...who am I kidding! PORCH PATROL! ATTACK!" Prag slipped on a backpack with a plunger attached and started singing, "Who you gonna ca-"

" **JUST GET THESE F*CKING THINGS OUT OF HERE!** " Vegeta yelled as he tried to fight off an army, prying themselves on him, " **THEY LOOK LIKE WORMS!** "

"Right!" Prag then jumped and rolled through the shrieking citizens, suctioning Porch Bugs all over the place.

"NOOO! IT'S UNSANITARY!" One of the Porch Bugs yelled as he melted into a gooey substance.

Nihssi just poked one of them with a stick.

"DO YOU WHAT TYPES OF INFECTIONS YOU CAN GET FROM ONE SPLINTER!?" The Porch Bug was then poofed out of existence.

" **ROAAAAR!** "

"HEY PORCH BUGS! We abandoned the plot early in the chapter!"

"Whyyyyyy!? That's lazy writing!" The Porch Bug swallowed itself, "I REFUSE TO LIVE HERE ANYMORE!"

One by one the Porch Bugs started die off until there was one left...the queen.

Prag just closed his eyes, the other two followed, "PORCH PATROL MEGA ACTION AWESOME SUPER DUPER ROBOBOT!"

"Ughhh, Robo and Bot are the same thing! Don't use them as if they are different, it gets annoying quickly!" The Queen said as she roared, a large ball of acid fell into the street, creating a large crater.

Prag flew into the air with a golden hue surrounding him, he spun three times and appeared in an empty room, there was a large control pad and everything, Nihssi and Leenig appeared as well, all three of them were wearing white jumpsuits.

"BEHOLD, OUR MECHA B*TCH!"

"SO COOL!" Luffy's voice could be heard from far away.

"That's...cute," The Queen retorted, secretly jealous, '*sniff* I'm so much cooler than that stupid robot!'

She then jumped up about 50 feet in the air and fell back on top of the PPMAASDR, "Eat my larvae!" She shouted, a gray substance oozed from her behind onto the bot's visor.

"EWW! YOU B*TCH! TAKE THIS!" The MECHA shouted as he pimp slapped the bug.

She flew into 3 houses until she was at the top of King Cold's castle. The castle couldn't handle the weight, so it collapsed to the ground right in front of King Cold.

"NOOOOO! MY HAIR CARE PRODUCTS!" King Cold screamed in agony. He dropped down to his knees, and started sobbing while pounding the ground.

"...We have 4 more castles!" Frieza screamed.

"B-But my hair care products were in there!" King Cold sobbed.

"You OWN the company, you idiot!" Frieza screamed as he threw his father's hair product magazine (With his face on it) to the ground, and walked away.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FILLER!" The Queen screamed at everyone as she flew directly at PPMAASDR, tackling him into the forest, "TAKE THIS!" The Queen punched the robot repeatedly

"CRAP! Our durability percentage is going down!" Nihssi gulped and stared at the gauge, it was at 25% and showed no signs of raising.

"We have to use the final attack! The Deus ex Machina!" Prag pushed up two levers and the robot kicked the Queen off of him.

"Right!"

All three pushed one big button on their side of the panel and the robot rose up, his hand retracted and a blue beam started to charge, it kept growing and blew everyone back.

"THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL US!" Naruto yelled as he held onto a telephone phone, Sasuke held onto his leg and sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto! You're aren't that bad even if you are punk, I promise if we survive we can be friends!"

"Good thing you will survive!" PPMAASDR yelled as the blue beam stopped charging, confetti came out and sprinkled on The Queen's face.

"That's it-" Suddenly she exploded into a million pieces, bug guts and blood flew everywhere and on everyone.

The robot fell apart and the three heroes stood proudly, "Our job here is done, now we will be expecting a fee of three-hundred thousand dollars?"

"Three-Hundred thousand dollars my a*s, you guys better clean this mess up or you'll get three-hundred thousand a*s whoopings!" King Vegeta said as he walked off, a bunch of angry citizens followed him.

"Aww man..." Prag said as he pulled out a broom and started sweeping the rubble.

"So everything will go back to normal next chapter?" Luffy asked his fellow classmates.

"Yeah...speaking of which did you know the moon was made of cheese!?" Zoro asked bewildered.

"Yeah right, Zoro" Nami said as she started to walk home.

"I'm serious Nami!" Zoro yelled as he chased her down.

Naruto approached Sasuke and coughed, "So...we survived..."

"Indeed..." Sasuke said as he dusted himself off, "See you at school tomorrow," He smirked while playfully punching Naruto in the arm.

"Yeah..." Naruto waved goodbye to Sasuke.

"Naruto you did it! And all it took was a life and death experience!" Kushina yelled with glee.

"Man, let's just go home" Minato said while he wiped the blood off of him, "I'm tired of today..."

"So...is Sasuke gonna come back over soon?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No way! His family is super creepy! You can go over his house, but no Uchiha's stepping foot in my property!" Minato vigorously shook his head 'no'.

"But Dad-"

"No way! Plus also, you didn't want them over at first, didn't you?!" Minato put words into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto huffed in humiliation and turned red as his father started laughing at him, "Shut up, Dad!"

"Aw, don't be so salty!" Minato snickered as he ruffled his son's hair.

Naruto began snickering too and blushed. His dad hadn't joked with him like that in a while.

"Hey, are we going home now?" Kushina smiled.

"Yeah!" Father and son glanced at each other and flashed the same grin.

And so, the three walked home happily, spending more time together since forever.

 **Next Time: Cheese Moon**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter...I don't have a synopsis sorry DX**

 **No reviews T-T**

 **DragonBall787: Don't worry...it's just the first 3 chapters...I had only 2 for my first 3 chapters...I think...But, look out for updates on Freshman Saga, I have big news next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day

Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787

Chapter 4 - Cheese Moon

"Woman, I'm telling you that the moon is made of of CHEESE!" Zoro yelled at the top of his lungs whilst slamming his hand on top on his desk. He and Nami had been arguing about this subject since yesterday.

Nami, who was drawing a map out of crayons, just rolled her eyes while her eyebrows twitched, "No, it isn't Zoro...that makes no sense AT ALL!"

"Nami is right, how could the moon be made of cheese? It produces light..." Lucy chimed in.

Zoro stared at her and squinted, "I wasn't talking to you, Ms. Richie Rich! And if you're so rich, what do you propose?!"

"Well, we could to Walmart, which my family owns, and buy a telescope..." She shrugged lightly.

Zoro was silent for a moment before glaring at Lucy, "Fine! But since Nami thinks she so SMART, she's paying for the telescope!"

"Oh please, you and Gray are just going to steal it like you ALWAYS do!" Nami stuck her tongue out and got up, her eyes turned into Beli, "But fine..I'll take you on! If I win, you gotta pay me one hundred beli!"

Zoro shrieked, "YOU FIEND! If I win...you have to, um...give me THREE beli!"

Nami snickered at Zoro's stupidity, but took advantage of it, "*gasp* You MONSTER! But, I accept!"

Nami and Zoro both stood and walked towards the door, "Anyone else want to come? Luffy? Rukia? You guys good?"

"I'll come!" Luffy beamed as he stood up, "Oh this will be great! We will be three pirates!"

Zoro and Nami laughed in unison: "Oh please Luffy that will NEVER EVER HAPPEN! Not even in an alternate dimension!"

Luffy shrugged and walked out, Natsu followed him because of course he did. Naruto and Ichigo decided to sit this one out.

Gray got up and walked next to Zoro, "I'll come to see Nami finally eat her words!" He slammed his right fist into his left hand.

"That's it? Well alright" Nami said as the kids started to walk out of the classroom.

"Hey! You guys- oh whatever" Mr. Colgeen yawned, he sat down on his rolling chair and started to sleep instantly.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Sasuke questioned while staring around the room.

Sakura leaned over to where Sasuke was and gave him a creepy smile, "So, tell me about yourself?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he gulped in fear.

\- At Walmart -

The kindergarteners entered the store and looked around in wonder.

"Wowwww!" Luffy's eyes turned into stars as he ran off.

"Why do his eyes do that?" Nami asked

" They've done that since I first met him, he said he doesn't know why..." Natsu said blankly while shaking his head in sadness, "Poor kid..."

Natsu then looked at a box in far away isle and gasped, "Igneel!?" He held his cheeks and gasped, "No way!"

"Natsu that's just a regular toy dra- andddd he's gone," Gray stated.

Zoro just ignored them and put his hands into his pocket, a cocky smile was plastered on his face, "Well NAMI, let's find that telescope so you can pay up!"

"Whatever, but I'd rather go alone...I am allergic to idiots!" Nami sneered, making Zoro glare at her.

"Ugh, this will be great!" Zoro exclaimed and he and Gray started to march down the isles, "Nami has been ruining my fun since forever! Now she swallow her foot!"

"Zoro, you do remember the pact don't you?" Gray sneered while squinting.

"Wait, what pact?" Zoro asked

"You know, our 'bros before h**s' pact we made when we were 5!" Gray reminded.

"Ohhhh! Of course I do! What makes you think- no...no no no no no! You don't actually think that, do you?" Zoro shook his head in disgust.

"Wellll, I mean you are obsessed with beating her, don't you think you should just move on?" Gray asked.

"Of course not! You have to crush your enemies!" Zoro yelled.

"Oh really? When's Nami's birthday?" Gray tested Zoro.

"July 3rd, why?" Zoro immediately answered.

"Nevermind dude..." Gray said, then proceeded to whistle.

\- Wherever Luffy's at -

"Oh man! Just look at all this food!" Luffy's mouth watered and he started to cry tears of joy, "I am coming here with Grandpa from now on!"

He grabbed a box of cereal and ripped open the top, pouring all of the contents in his mouth.

"HEY! That was $6.75!" Someone yelled from a distance. He looked young, as if this was his first day on the job.

Luffy just looked confused, grabbing another box of cereal, "Look, I don't know what your talking about but I don't have any money

..."

The man growled, "SECURITY! SECURITY ON AISLE FIVE!"

Luffy gasped and two large men rushed towards him.

"AAAAH!" Luffy screamed as he ran off with the box of cereal.

The man smirked in victory but his boss' voice projected from his walkie, "Ned we need you on aisle seven, acts of protest going on!"

Ned stomped over to the lane and saw Natsu in a suit, holding a toy microphone.

"MY PEOPLE! OH MY PEOPLE! THESE ARE CLEAR ACTS OF RACISM! WHY IS IT THAT A DRAGON HAS TO BE KIDNAPPING A PRINCESS ON THESE BOXES!?" Natsu declared.

Ned just face palmed and walked over to Natsu, "Look, kid...I don't need this stuff today of all days, now please just take this free toy and leave!" Ned tried to hand Natsu a toy but Natsu just smacked it away.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND BRIBE ME!" Natsu yelled.

Ned started to sweat nervously as people around him shook their heads in disappointment.

'Dang it, I have a driver's test today! This kid has to scram quick!' Ned thought to himself.

\- Nami -

While Nami was walking around humming, she spotted the very last telescope and smiled.

"Well it's time grab this telescope with no interruptions or anyone that can get in my way whatsoever!" Nami smiled as she reached over and grabbed the telescope.

Right when she was going to walk away, it was snatched from her very hands, "D***! I knew this was gonna happen!"

She turned around to see Frieza's smirking face, holding the telescope box, "Looking for this?"

"Listen you bald headed lizard, give me that back and I won't hurt you too much!" Nami threatened.

Frieza gave an evil chuckle, "You really think you can hurt me? Listen up, I'm the strongest fifth grader in elementary, well the fourth strongest, Alucard and Medaka and Pegasus are there, but still! For personally insulting me, I will grant you a death wish..."

Nami started to slowly back away, before taking off into a full out run.

"Man, I gotta stop talking so much!" Frieza cursed to himself before running after Nami, "Come back you b****!"

\- With Zoro and Gray -

"Dude, why are we at the little girl's section?" Gray asked, both of them surrounded by pink, glittery clothes.

"I know where I'm going! The telescope is south from here!" Zoro announced, immediately walking west.

"Zoro, that's WEST!" Gray smacked his forehead, "You know what, follow me!"

The two started to walk towards the entertainment section, and by the time Gray got to the section with telescopes, Zoro was nowhere to be seen.

"...Zoro?...Aw s***! I lost him again!" Gray rubbed his temples stressfully.

\- With Luffy -

"Alright look guys, it's Internet sensation Datipinya!" Luffy yelled.

The guards turned immediately and glanced around, "Where?"

"DA TIP IN YA MOUTH!" Luffy slammed the box of cereal into one of their faces and bit the other's leg, a shriek was heard all over Walmart.

"WHAT THE F*CK!?" The guard curled up in a ball and clutched his leg tightly, Luffy took this opportunity to escape.

He ran out of the Walmart and ditched his friends in the process, "They'll forgive me!" He said to himself.

\- With Frieza and Nami -

Frieza sighed in exasperation as he could feel Nami's ki by the toy section, "Man, this is so boring when you can sense people..."

He decided to end the chase by phasing before Nami, who was cornered between the board games and the tennis rackets, "MWAHAHAHA! It's time for your death now! Any last words before I blast you to oblivion?"

"...Can I have a moment with my wallet?" Nami whimpered.

"...No!" Frieza charged up a ki ball, which was inches away from Nami's face, "Say hi to King Yemma for me, and tell him he owes me 5 bucks!"

But, before he was about to blast her to HFIL, there was a voice:

"GET THE F*** AWAY FROM HER!"

The ki ball dissolved as Frieza barely dodged a scissor attack.

There Zoro stood, with his two scissors in each hand and one was in his mouth, "Meet my three-scissor-style and prepare to face death!"

"...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frieza couldn't help but bust out laughing at Zoro's words, "Jeez, kid you took it to a whole 'nother level when they said 'Don't run around with scissors'!"

Zoro glared at Frieza and put his bandana on his head, "You asked for it..."

Frieza chuckled and teased, "What are you gonna do, kid? Cut me to pieces-"

"Oni Giri!" Zoro crossed his two scissors across his chest and placed the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them. Zoro then approached Frieza at a high speed and cut through by swinging the scissors across his chest, resulting in a descending diagonal-crossing slash from both scissors. The scissors in his mouth made a horizontal cut from the left.

As Zoro went past Frieza, a small amount of blood trickled from Frieza's cheek. Nearly three small 2 inch cuts were visible on his chest, and each side of his cheek.

Frieza's eyes were in dead shock as he saw his own blood drop in tiny amounts on the floor.

He started trembling in anger, and his ki started to rise, "You...you...you made me bleed! A weakling kindergartener who plays with scissors, made me, the Great and Powerful Frieza, bleed?! You...you...you will pay for this!"

Zoro gulped as he took a defensive pose in front of Nami. That was his first time trying out that move, and he didn't really expect it to work.

Frieza slowly walked towards Zoro until they were only a few inches apart. In less than a half a second, Frieza smacked Zoro away with his tail, sending him flying into the bikes.

"Zoro!" Nami yelled as she was too terrified to move.

Zoro groaned while trying to get up. He eventually got to his feet, but collapsed back into the bikes.

Frieza rose up into the air, and charged up his ultimate attack, "Prepare to die, human-"

"FRIEZA!" A voice screamed from a few aisles away.

Frieza paused in his attack as he saw Goku Instant Transmissioned right in front of him, "Well, well, we meet again,"

"Frieza, I swear if you touch another living being, I will destroy you!" Goku threatened.

"Hmph...you really think you can beat me?...Fine, I'll rest...for now, but just wait- I plan to become immortal and destroy this Earth soon!" Frieza chuckled evilly as he planted himself onto the ground, and calmly walked out of Walmart.

Goku looked down at the two kindergarteners for a moment before his stomach growled. He turned pink and chuckled sheepishly, "I'll see you guys later...I'm starving!"

He then used Instant Transmission to disappear once again.

"Zoro! I'm here to kick some a**" Gray yelled as he ran over to the destroyed kids' section.

"Where were you!?" Nami growled and slapped him.

"Hey! I was playing NBA 2K16! The demo is really nice!" Gray defended himself.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go" Zoro grabbed the telescope and limped out the store. Nami and Gray followed him.

30 seconds later Natsu walked out and the store exploded.

BOOOOOOOM!

"What did you do!?" Gray questioned.

"Eh..." Was all Natsu said as he walked towards the forest.

Meanwhile, Ned cried and sulked,"I'm totally gonna get fired!"

"Ok then..."

-Zoro's House-

"Man, the Moon IS just a rock!" Gray said in disappointment, "Well that sucks...oh well, hope you have 100 Beli, Zoro..."

"You KNOW I don't have 100 Beli!" Zoro screamed at Gray.

"Oh well..." Gray gathered his stuff and left.

"So, since I can't pay, what are you gonna do?" Zoro smirked, thinking he was off the hook.

"Easy, I'm gonna add it to your debt," Nami shrugged.

"EH?! I HAVE A DEBT TO YOU?!" Zoro yelled.

"Of course! You don't think I let you borrow my colored pencils for nothing, do you?" Nami shook her head at Zoro's stupidity.

"I saved your LIFE! You owe me now!" Zoro yelled.

Nami thought for a minute before nodding, "You're right, I do owe you,"

Nami walked over to Zoro and hugged him, making him turn red "What are you doing?! Get off of me, woman!"

She let him go and smiled, "There, debt payed,"

"Hey! A hug doesn't count!" Zoro growled.

"*sigh* So what do you want? A kiss?" Nami asked sarcastically.

'Yes,' Zoro thought, but said instead, "...Be my girlfriend,"

"What?! Why?!" Nami stared at Zoro like he was insane.

"I dunno, somebody's gotta protect you..and you DID hug me," Zoro stated.

"Well, what about your stupid pact?" Nami asked, "Gray's gonna be mad at you!"

"He'll get over it," Zoro said, "Now am I gonna walk you home, or not?"

"...Okay!" Nami hugged Zoro again, but he didn't protest. She then grabbed Zoro's hand, and leaned her head against his shoulder. The two then started to walk home

"You know...you still owe me 100 Beli..."

"WHAT?!"

 **Next Time: The Big Mistake**

 **Put your pitchforks and torches down for a minute, the next chapter will be SPECIAL! If you want hints read Dbz in Kindergarten**

 **No Reviews T-T**

 **DragonBall787: It's okay...things will get better, just wait till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day.**

 **Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787**

 **Chapter 5 - The Big Mistake**

Before she left home for school, Nami grabbed her backpack, full of nothing but crayons, scissors, colored pencils, and other devices she uses to create her maps. She stepped out her front door and ran smack dab into Zoro.

"What the heck dude?!" Nami shouted as she slapped him. It left a red handprint of his cheek, and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

Zoro rubbed his throbbing cheek as his eyes watered. "I came to walk you to school! Idiot!"

Nami's eyebrows raised in confusion, "...You walked me home yesterday though,"

Zoro smacked his forehead and sighed, "WELL DUH! But since we're like dating now, I think I'm supposed to walk you everywhere...so are you coming or not?!" Zoro shouted as he started down the steps and walked towards the opposite direction of the school.

"Hey stupid, wrong way!" Nami caught up with Zoro, grabbed his arm, and dragged him the right way.

"I knew that! I was just going through the shortcut!" Zoro lied, barely containing his blush of embarrassment.

Nami simply rolled her eyes and continued to walk beside him, until out of nowhere, Gray jumped in front of them from the bushes like a madman.

"AHA!"" He shouted and pointed, "I caught you RED-handed!"

Nami started to chuckle nervously before Zoro made the save, "Caught us what? Walking to school?"

Gray gave a dumbfounded look and then nodded, impressed, "I guess, but it seemed to me like you were walking as…...boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Zoro laughed sheepishly and doubled over, "Me? With her- HAHAHA! Good joke! I just got lost and stumbled next to her,"

Gray rose one eyebrow in suspicion, but bought the fib. "Oh ok, anyway we should get to school now, I just thought of this cool prank with the air vent and...man, I don't even wanna spoil it!" Gray started to walk along with Zoro and Nami following in suite.

"Phew, that was close!" Zoro whispered to himself.

"Oh man, I hope I don't end up late for class again!" Naruto muttered to himself, looking once again at the school map that Principal Cold gave to him.

He has been late for two days now, and Mr. Colgreen swore he was gonna send Naruto to detention if he was late once again.

Suddenly, he bumped into two tall, chained up men beside the boys' bathroom.

"...What the heck!?" Naruto screamed in shock.

"Go away! Can't you see we're waiting for our prince!" The bald headed one yelled.

"Yeah! Leave us alone!" The one with long spiky black hair threatened.

Suddenly, the bathroom door slammed open, startling everyone. Vegeta calmly walked out, pulling up his big boy pants.

"Nappa! Raditz! What did I tell you about talking!?" Vegeta yelled.

"But sir! It's not our fault! It's that stupid brat's!" Nappa pointed at Naruto's frightened stature.

"Yeah! He said he was gonna kick your butt and everything!" Raditz lied.

"Oh really..." Vegeta hissed as he glared at the cowering Naruto.

"T-They're lying! I didn't say any of that!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh yeah!? What will you do if I don't believe you!?" Vegeta smirked, backing up Naruto to a corner of the lockers.

"...This!" Naruto kicked Vegeta where the sun didn't shine, and ran like crazy.

"F*CK!" Vegeta screamed, dropping to his knees and holding his crotch area, "I'M GONNA GET YOU, YOU PIECE OF S-"

BANG

Suddenly, Vegeta was clutching his head, groaning while Bulma stood over with him a frying pan.

"You jerk! You promised me to walk me to Algebra!" Bulma screamed, "What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"ALGEBRA!? WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT-"

BANG

"QUIT CUSSING!" Bulma yelled, striking him again.

'Why me...' Vegeta thought in sheer pain. Once he managed to get up, he noticed that Naruto was already gone.

Vegeta hissed as he couldn't find his low power level, mixed among others. As he walked Bulma to class, he remembered that stupid face of the yellow haired brat. He was going to get his revenge soon...

At class C4, everyone was waiting for Mr. Colgeen, who was taking a surprisingly long time.

"So Sasuke, ahem, you never really told me about yourself yesterday," Sakura stated nervously.

"What? Yes I did," Sasuke replied, which made Sakura a tad angry, "No, you didn't, all you said was: I'm Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke gave a stoic look and sighed, "Well I guess if you wanna know about me-"

"AAAAAAAH!'" a loud shriek was heard from a distance, making everyone turn there.

"MY PRIZED TEACHER OF THE WEEK TROPHY! I-IT'S DESTROYED!...LUFFY!" Mr. Colgreen shouted accusingly.

Luffy gasped and stood up immediately, "I JUST got here! So don't blame me!"

Mr. Colgeen glanced around the room and eyed Naruto, "New kid! I should have known!"

Naruto's eyes widened, "I didn't do a darn thing! I've been chilling with Ichigo since I got here!"

Ichigo nodded and raised his hand to confirm this, but Mr. Colgeen still wasn't buying it, "NICE TRY! You could have done it BEFORE you sat down you little brat!".

"WAIT! I have to be able to prove my innocence!" Naruto waved his hands frantically as Mr. Colgeen was writing out the detention.

Mr. Colgreen paused, "...go on"

"I will open up a detective case! Just like Detective Conan! The world's greatest detective!" Naruto stared into the ceiling and smiled.

"What about Sherlock Holmes?" Sasuke questioned.

"AND BATMAN!" Luffy yelled.

"Isn't Dracula is a detective?" Ichigo asked.

"ENOUGH! DETECTIVE CONAN IS THE GREATEST DETECTIVE EVER! NO DEBATE!" Naruto covered his ears so he couldn't listen to his classmates discuss.

"I. DON'T. CARE! You have until 2:00 to find the culprit Naruto, or else you will get a detention!" Mr. Colgeen shouted, "I can't handle this garbage, so I will call another teacher to run the class today."

"YAYYYY!" The class cheered as Mr. Colgeen stormed out, but then, a tall, asian-looking man with a goatee walked in, he was gripping a whip as he eyed down the children.

"Greetings mongrels, I am Mr. Shu!" The old man whipped at Luffy's arm, causing him to howl in pain.

"What's with this guy...?" Lucy whispered over to Natsu

"I dunno, but he better not whip me!" Natsu growled.

As Mr. Shu went around the classroom, whipping kids, he walked over to Sasuke and sneered, "Who do you think you are,hooligan!? Why are your feet on your desk!?"

"Cause, I felt like it," Sasuke coolly answered, staring at the shocked teacher.

"Wow, Sasuke is so cool!" Nami admired.

"Yeah, he's not even scared!" Lucy pointed out.

"He's so dreamy!" Sakura swooned.

"Eh. He's ok," Rukia added in.

"HE ISN'T THAT COOL, OK!?" Naruto screamed, making everyone shut up.

"...Anyway, today we will be learnin about the pythagorean theorem," Mr. Shu snatched an old piece of chalk and started writing on the unused chalkboard, "In a triangle, it will always be a squared plus b squared equals c squared,"

"...WHAAAT!?" Everyone screamed in outrage.

Naruto could barely handle this any longer. He needed to find the"

culprit fast, or he wa gonna take the blame for something he didn't even do!

"Uhhh...Can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto rose his hand up high, and crossed his legs, pretending to squirm.

"...Fine! But be back quick!" Mr. Shu hissed, handing Naruto the pass, and whipped his back until he ran out of the classroom.

Outside of class, Naruto paced through the halls, almost at panic at his dire situation.

"There's like a million kids at this school, how am I gonna confront them all!? Man, I'm gonna be in so much trouble, what am I gonna do!? The new kids always gets blamed, and now I'm gonna be in detention-"

"Need any help there?" A voice asked, tapping Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned around to see Goku looking at him like he was insane, "Oh...it's you again! Umm..."

"It's Goku," Goku spoke.

"Yeah! Goku! I knew that! Anyway, why are you in the halls?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, Chi-Chi wanted me to grab my homework from my locker, but the thing is I hid it in my locker cause I didn't do it and now Chi-Chi's gonna kill me!" Goku sweated nervously.

"...What does your homework look like?" Naruto asked.

Goku pulled out the sheet from his pocket and Naruto looked over the questions:

8x10 8x11 8x12 8x13 8x14 8x15

9x10 9x11 9x12 9x13 9x14 9x15

Naruto didn't know the answers, but he sure knew how to use a calculator, "Man, that stuff is easy!" he lied, "Just give me the paper to answer it,"

"Really!? Thanks! I dunno how to make it up to you!" Goku smiled, handing Naruto the paper.

"I got an idea..." Naruto smirked mischievously.

"Huh!? Where am I!?" Zoro yelled as he was blinded. All he could hear was breathing, and it smelled like cleaning detergents and wet mops.

"I know your secret, Zoro," Naruto's voice spoke.

"Yeah, we know your secret!" Goku's voice chined in.

Zoro started to get nervous. Did people notice already!? He tried to play it cool, "Secret? What secret?"

"Liar! Just admit it, everyone knows! It's obvious!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! I didn't want it to happen, it just did!" Zoro tried to defend himself.

"You sick monster, how do you feel about yourself!?" Naruto pressured, "Just admit it! I can see the guilt eating up on your fa-"

"OKAY! I ADMIT IT! NAMI AND I ARE DATING!" Zoro screamed out of impulse.

"WHAAAT!?" Naruto screamed in shock.

"Wasn't that the secret you were talking about?" Zoro asked.

"No...we were wondering if you broke the teacher's statue," Goku stated.

"..."

Suddenly, Zoro was loose from his blindfold and bounds (Due to his three-scissor-style) and was currently strangling Naruto, with Goku trying to break them up.

Suddenly, the janitor's door busted open to reveal Mr. Colgeen, who was NOT happy.

"ALRIGHT STUDENTS! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME PHYSICAL EDUCATION!?" All Might, the P.E. coach, yelled.

"I guess…" Ichigo said blankly.

"Well good, now! Everyone out onto the basketball court! We're gonna do some laps!" All Might roared.

Everyone groaned and trudged to the court, "Hey, where are Zoro and Naruto?" Luffy asked.

"Who cares?" Gray replied.

As the class started running laps, Gray took this chance to interrogate Nami.

"So, NAMI...what did you and Zoro do last night after I left his house? You know, when we looked through the telescope,"

Nami just rolled her eyes, "Nothing Gray, I'm telling you!" Nami tried to plea her case, but the shirtless boy wouldn't hear it.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was ahead of everyone else, yawning at the easy work that the Symbol of Peace assigned. His eyes then widened as Sakura caught up to him, nearly at his speed.

"Hey, how did you catch up to me!? You were all the way in the back the last time I saw you?" Sasuke questioned.

"The power of love brought me here, silly!" Sakura smiled, making Sasuke cringe.

"Yeah, well, can the power of love do this!?" Sasuke sped up, dusting Sakura completely, leaving her at an outage.

"If it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you got!" Sakura yelled, speeding up her pace, slowly gaining on Sasuke.

"AND NOW SAKURA IS SLOWLY GAINING ON SASUKE, WHO'S WAY OUT INTO THE LEAD, WITH ONLY TWO LAPS LEFT!" All Might commentated. He turned to Deku (Who was a student helper in the 2nd grade), who was watching with him, and asked, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

"...Sakura," Izuku Midoriya betted.

"Fine, if Sasuke wins, you gotta run 20 laps," All Might betted, making Deku's eyes widen in horror.

As Sasuke was on his final lap, Sakura finally managed to catch up to him, and they were neck and neck.

"Wow! Look at them go! I'm only on my 6th lap!" Luffy grinned, running with his skinny body.

"I'm only in my 3rd!" Nami whined, running alongside Luffy.

"That's cause you're slow and out of shape!" Luffy teased, causing Nami to bonk him on the head.

"Oww..." Luffy whined, rubbing his bump.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Natsu yelled, running past them both.

Lucy trudged right next to him, causing him to gasp.

"You're pretty fast!"

Ichigo was the slowest of the group, as he grunted and panted trying to catch up with the rest of the class, Rukia walked beside him and shook her head.

"You're slow, Ichigo...here get on my back, I will carry you to victory!" She exclaimed.

"What?" was all Ichigo could muster out before Rukia hooked his legs and started to take off, Ichigo wasn't going to complain.

"Wow, Ichigo you suck!" Natsu yelled at his friend, Ichigo just stuck his tongue out and smirked.

"That's why we're gonna win!" He shouted.

"Not on my watch!" Natsu screamed as he grabbed Lucy in a bridal format and rushed past Ichigo and Rukia.

"EEEE!" Lucy shrieked.

Natsu rushed to the end of the lap and dropped Lucy carelessly, "HAHA!" he shouted in triumph.

Rukia followed shortly and shook her head in disappointment once again, "We've failed, Ichigo"

"Ah well," He jumped off her back and wiped the sweat off his forehead, "That was fun at least."

"Hmph, I win once again," Sasuke smirked down at Sakura, who was lying on the floor, dead tired.

"Midoriya..." All Might gave Deku a look, and he sighed as he started to run his 20 laps.

"And afterwards, do 100 push ups!" All Might yelled after him.

Sakura could barely catch her breath, as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She was gonna defend herself until Sasuke brought out his hand, looking away.

Sakura took his hand and stood up in pure shock, "Sasuke-"

"I only did that cause I think you're pretty fast...for a girl," Sasuke shrugged, letting go of her hand and walked away.

"...HE HELD MY HAND!" Sakura shouted in victory, causing everyone to stare at her like she was insane.

Natsu scoffed at her happiness, "It wasn't really a 'hold', he just offered his hand-"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T RUIN MY MOMENT!" Sakura yelled, holding the hand that Sasuke touched, "I wish that moment could last forever!"

"Big deal..." Luffy just stopped running, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, "Ace and Sabo can do better than that!"

"Ok spiky-haired boy! GO BACK TO YOUR CLASS! And as for you two…" Mr. Colgeen glared at Naruto and Zoro, they both laughed nervously.

"What's that tape for Mr. Corporate Greed?" Zoro asked, Mr. Colgeen just turned back at him and laughed.

"Something hilarious!" He yelled as they walked back into the classroom.

"Mr. Coldgreen you interrupted my investigation!" Naruto grabbed his hair and fussed.

"Oh no I didn't, because I found the culprit!"

"Oh really? Who?" Naruto chimed.

"It's YOU Naruto!"

Everyone gasped, even Mr. Shu.

Mr. Colgeen popped a tape inside the recorder and pressed play on a remote. In black and white you could see Naruto alone in class and while snoozing, he leaned back and his head hit the wall. This caused a small statue at the very top of the cabinet to fall over and shatter into pieces.

"I- Umm, it was an accident!" Naruto yelled in defense.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE!? YOU HAVE A DETENTION!"

Mr. Colgeen slapped the detention into Naruto's hands.

As Naruto looked down at the slip of paper: he was crushed, "NOOOOO!"

"I am FED UP! I just want to be away from this school no- this TOWN as soon as possible!" as Mr. Colgeen continued to rant, strange noises came from the air conditioner.

The old man stumbled towards it, the vent then popped off and hit him square in the face, shattering his glasses.

"F*CK!" Mr. Colgeen screamed, then, a huge trail of ice shards shot out and covered his body.

Mr. Colgeen shivered and snarled, "I QUITTTT! He shouted as he ran out the classroom.

"Do I still have a detention?" Naruto asked

"YES!" Mr. Colgeen shouted from the hallway.

The rest of the class was celebrating while Naruto was upset, just then, the principal waltzed in.

"Ahem, due to budget issues, Mr. Shu is now your permanent teacher." Principal Cold said, making everyone drop silent.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The entire class yelled in unison.

 **Next Chapter - Detention**

 **A/N:...so yeah, we're back! DragonBall787's been really busy with Freshman Saga, and now that it's over, we can finally continue! Next chapter will feature Vegeta, Gajeel, Meliodas, and Ban so make sure to look out for the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: The following is a fictional parody. If you are offended easily, please leave and have a nice day.**

 **Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787**

 **Chapter 6 - Detention**

"Man, this is dumb!" Naruto yelled while holding his detention, "I got a detention for no reason!"

"Dude, you broke the teacher's prized possession and tied up another student and tortured him...you should be in jail!" Nami retorted.

"In my defense, I didn't torture him, that was Goku," Naruto sniffed.

Zoro just laughed nervously, "Man, we should we get going guys, class is over! We don't wanna reveal any secrets- NOT that I have a secret! I don't keep secrets!"

Everyone turned to Zoro awkwardly, but paid no attention to it.

"You know Naruto I could break you out!" Luffy pulled out a crowbar and started to swing it in the air.

"No, you don't need to do that, I will serve my detention like a man!" Naruto stated proudly.

"What a loser…" Gray whispered.

Everyone, except Naruto, walked out of class and out the school.

Luffy wrapped his arms around Natsu and Ichigo, "So we're breaking Naruto out right?"

"He said no Luffy, you seriously have mental issues," Ichigo wriggled out of Luffy's grasp and walked faster.

"Man Ichigo! This is why we never invite you to anything, you suck the fun out of it!" Luffy yelled after him.

"I am worried about you two, this fighting has to stop!" Natsu shouted overdramatically.

Luffy patted his pink-haired friend on the back, "Eh, he's just playing to hard to get…"

Natsu just stared at Luffy and rose his eyebrow questioningly.

Sasuke walked behind the others rolling his eyes at their stupid conversation.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she just exited the school, catching up to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke glanced at Sakura, who was happily prancing right beside him.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to the park right now?" Sakura asked, looking away.

"Well, I was going to go home and watch TV like a braindead child, but we can go to the park, I don't really care…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Really!? Let's go then, I know where the best swings are at!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him towards the park.

Naruto stumbled along the hallways and looked for the detention room.

There was an eerie feeling in the air as he approached the large, black door…

"Oh boy, hopefully there is nobody threatening in here!" Naruto said as he opened the door.

He walked in the room and his heart dropped to his feet in utter shock and fear. There he was, Vegeta, ,sitting in a desk eyeing him directly as if he had seen a ghost.

King Vegeta lazily sat in his desk, and glanced at the shocked Naruto, "….Well!? Choose your seat!"

Naruto hesitantly walked to the way back, trying to avoid glares from Vegeta, a tall pale blue haired kid, a short blonde, and a tall kid with long spiky black hair and metal eyebrows.

"Ok class, since you are all academic abominations, even my OWN SON, you guys will be serving detention for 2 hours!" King Vegeta announced, making the whole group groan.

"That isn't fair, father!" Vegeta yelled slamming his fist on his desk.

"Too bad, Mr. 'I Want To Fail in Life', blowing up the Science Lab for fun will get you into detention!" King Vegeta scolded.

"…Tch," Vegeta simply crossed his arms and grunted.

"Now, while you brats serve your detention, I will take a well deserved nap!" King Vegeta announced, before falling asleep immediately.

Naruto turned a shade of white as his only protector was dead asleep, "Wait-!"

"Shh!" Vegeta hissed, getting up from his desk and storming over to Naruto, "I swear, if you wake my idiotic father up, I will make Metal Head over there pound you into raw meat!"

"Hey! The name's Gajeel!" The long black haired kid with the metal eyebrows scoffed.

"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Wait, Vegeta, he's asleep! This is the perfect time to initiate the plan!" The short blonde whispered.

"Captain is right, this is our only chaaance~," The pale blue kid said.

"F*ck, you're right! Meliodas! Ban! Gajeel! We will ruin Principal Cold's life by the end of today!" Vegeta announced.

"YEAAAAHHH!" All the boys cheered excitedly.

"SHUT THE F*CK UP, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" King Vegeta roared, making everyone stop immediately.

After making sure King Vegeta was asleep once again, Vegeta signaled the others to get out of their desks.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked, making all of them pause for a moment.

"Hmm...I do need to get my revenge on you..." Vegeta thought, "You're going with us!"

"Wait, what!?" Naruto screamed.

\- Five Minutes Later -

"Mmph! Mmph!" Naruto screamed behind the duct tape as Gajeel had him slung over his shoulder, tied up in rope.

The four boys snuck through the halls, making sure to avoid teachers and nerds that roamed through the halls.

"Well, since you're helpless and tied up, let me tell you a bit of backstory," Vegeta smirked, "Gajeel over there's in your grade, but he's in a different class,"

Naruto's eyes widened at the giant that was carrying him, "Mmph! Mmph!"

"Gihee! That's correct! I never heard of Class C4 though..." Gajeel glanced at Naruto's school ID hanging from his pocket.

Vegeta continued, "Meliodas and Ban are in the 1st Grade, known for their Sins or some sh*t like that,"

Meliodas corrected, "We're the Seven Deadly-"

"Annnd, I don't care!" Vegeta snapped, "I'm the awesome 5th Grader that's going to middle school next year cause this elementary is bullsh*t!"

"Aren't you going to middle school cause there's no more grades in elementary left?" Meliodas questioned.

"...Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, stopping at the principal's office, "We're finally here!"

Luffy and Natsu were wearing all black, including ski masks, and snuck around the front of the school.

"Ok, based on my instincts, Naruto needs our help! So here is the plan!" Luffy pulled out a crumbled up piece of paper and started to give the rundown.

"I'll use this grappling hook to climb through the roof and go through the air vent, you will go through front doors and try not to get caught, we will meet up in the detention room and kick lots of butt, where finally I will snatch Naruto and we will jump out the window! Got it?" Luffy said in about 30 seconds.

Natsu just nodded slowly.

"ALRIGHT! MOVE OUT!" Luffy shot the grappling hook onto the roof and zipped up into the air.

At the park, Sasuke was on the swings while Sakura was right beside him, both trying to outswing each other.

"Hah! I'm higher than you!" Sakura teased.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's clear that I'm way higher than you,"

"Oh yeah? Well, whoever jumps off and is farther, went the highest!" Sakura betted.

"Deal!" Sasuke gained momentum, and jumped off, going a few meters long before landing perfectly on the mulch.

"My turn!" Sakura jumped off too, but ended up falling at a much shorter distance, making Sasuke bust out laughing as she landed flat on her back.

"Oww..." Sakura sat up, picking the mulch out of her hair, "No fair, you cheated!"

"How?" Sasuke helped her up, and dusted the dirt and mulch from her back.

"...You just did, ok!?" Sakura crossed her arms angrily, making Sasuke smirk.

But his smirk quickly faded as he saw a figure hiding behind a tree.

Squinting, Sasuke reached in his back pocket and grabbed a weapon.

"Sasuke?..." Sakura inquired, she had no clue what was happening.

Sasuke threw the weapon towards her direction and she quickly ducked, "AAAH! I'm sorry for saying you cheated!"

"No, not you! It's THAT guy!" Sasuke pointed at a bald man in a suit, he also sported sunglasses and a headset.

"Stop following me everywhere! Whoever you are!" Sasuke shouted at the stranger, who rubbed his chin.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...you're a smart young man, I didn't mean to ruin your little date with data collecting," The man responded.

"For what exactly?!" Sakura chimed in.

"Oh, for...stuff," The man laughed and threw down a smokebomb, as the dust cleared he was gone.

"Man...what a weirdo!" Sakura said.

Sasuke just glared where the mysterious man was standing at.

Vegeta stood outside of the Principal's office and turned to Gajeel, "Go ahead and open the door,"

Gajeel smirked as he turned his fist into iron, and punched the door open easily.

"Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!" Naruto's eyes widened at Gajeel's power.

"Why do you think I let these fools hang out with me!? They're all prodigies! Got their powers early for some reason, but I'm not complaining!" Vegeta smirked as he casually walked in.

"I'm gonna watch over you," Meliodas smiled as he sat next to Naruto, and the rest of the gang walked in.

"The principal isn't here!" Vegeta smirked as he nodded at Ban, who easily unlocked the principal's drawer and started digging in there.

"I hit the jackpot~!" Ban grinned as he took out numerous packages of King Cold's precious hair care products.

"Heh! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees they're missing!" Vegeta smirked, giving some products to Gajeel.

The trio then walked out of the office carrying the products. Meliodas noticed them and smiled, "Great! You guys got the stuff!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the products and started to speak, "MMPH! MMPH!"

"Shut up! With these products, King Cold will be helpless, and we'll rule the school!" Vegeta smirked evilly, before everyone started to cackle.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Three voices yelled nearby, causing the boys to stop abruptly and gasp.

"B-Bulma!?" Vegeta's eyes widened as she stormed up to him, yanking his ear, "Owww! Woman!"

"Why would you blow up the science lab, you idiot!?" Bulma yelled, dragging him away, causing him to drop the containers on Naruto, "You know that's my favorite class!"

"Let go of my ear!" Vegeta yelled, his last words before he was dragged off out of the school.

Ban faced a very angry Elaine, who simply put her hands on her hips, "Ban, you promised you wouldn't steal this week!"

Ban easily dropped his items on Naruto, wrapping an arm around Elaine, "I wasn't stealing noothiing~,"

"Yes you were!" Elaine protested weakly.

Ban brushed her petty anger off as he whispered in her ear, "I got cranberries for us to share after detention~,"

With Elaine blushing hard, they walked out of the school, leaving Gajeel to face Levy.

"Hey idiot! Do you want to get suspended or something!?" Levy yelled, looking directly upward.

"Man, the principal isn't gonna do nothing, Shorty!" Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms. Levy sighed, while grabbing his hair and pulling it, making him wince.

"We're leaving!" Levy yelled, dragging the protesting Gajeel off, leaving all the hair products outside of the office, not a single one taken.

Elizabeth eyed Meliodas and sighed.

"Meliodas-kun, you really shouldn't be hanging around guys like Vegeta" She said softly.

Meliodas nonchalantly pulled up her skirt.

"Come on Elizabeth! It's no big deal!"

Suddenly a pig appeared out of nowhere and dropkicked the elf, "IT IS A HUGE DEAL MELIODAS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Hawk calm down!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Hawk angrily dragged Meliodas' body out the school with Elizabeth following in suite.

Naruto easily got out of the ropes and pulled the tape off.

"Man, those guys suck at tying knots...luckily for them I wanted to see where this went," Naruto turned to the hair care products, "Now to get these back inside Col-"

"AHA! SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN STEALING MY HAIR CARE PRODUCTS!" Cold shrieked from behind Naruto.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Man do I have a funny story to tell".

Luffy was crawling through the hot air vent, sweating like crazy.

"I *pant* will *pant* save you Naruto!" He shouted weakly.

Once he reached the end of the air ducts he kicked down the metal vent and jumped down onto the detention room floor, Natsu came busting through the door soon after.

"LET OUR FRIEND G-" Natsu looked around and realized there was nobody around except King Vegeta, who was startled enough to wake up from his slumber.

"WHAT THE F*CK!?" He shouted.

Natsu and Luffy quickly ran out the window.

Naruto walked out of the school with a depressed look on his face.

"I can't believe I got suspended for something I didn't do!" He pouted and put his hands on his head, "Dad is gonna kill me!".

Suddenly Natsu and Luffy ran next to him panting, they pulled off their ski-masks in joy.

"NARUTO YOU'RE ALIVE! OH MAN WE THOUGHT YOU WERE A GONER!" Natsu yelled.

"I am now…" Naruto whispered to himself as he thought of the punishment that was to come at his house.

Sasuke and Sakura came walking next to them, covered in dirt and mulch.

"What happened to you two?" Luffy asked.

"...Eh," They both replied in unison.

"Aw man what a mystery that was!" Gray shouted as Zoro, Lucy, Rukia, and Ichigo walked next to him.

"Yeah! It had everything! Comedy, Romance, Drama!" Lucy chimed in.

The gang then walked past Nami, who was busy drawing maps on a bench.

She slid next to them and started walking.

"So Nami, what did you do today?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing, because unlike you guys I don't put myself in harmful situations...because I'm not an idiot," Nami rolled her eyes and started back to her notepad.

"Ah, well that wraps up everything pretty nice….anyone up for ice cream? My treat!" Ichigo pulled out a huge wad of cash much to everyone's surprise.

The class walked into a nearby Ice Cream Shop, ending their adventures for today.

Next Time: Droopy Loopy Boo

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! We hope you enjoyed it m8ies. The next chapter will be….weird to say the least. Thanks for all of your support, make sure you favorite, follow, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: The following is a fictional parody and blah blah you know it by now.**

 **Edited/Co-Written by DragonBall787**

 **Chapter 7 - Droopy Loopy Boo**

It was a quiet and peaceful day at the playground. The slides and swings were freshly cleaned and they district just got new mulch and sand for the area. Suddenly, the school doors slammed open, and many tyke-sized monsters ran out and towards the playground.

"WOOHOO! I LOVE RECESS!" Gray shouted as he ripped off his shirt and got in position to belly flop down the slide.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Rukia warned, shaking her head.

"Why not? Because it's awesome and you're jealous you didn't think of it first?" Gray smugly crossed his arms.

"No, because it's really freaking hot out here and the slide is made out of plastic…put two and two together Gray."

Gray rubbed his chin, what Rukia was saying made sense, but he didn't care.

Gray launched himself down the slide and immediately wailed in agony as the burning plastic scorched his skin. He slid slowly and painfully down the twists and turns of the slide before landing in the ground full of mulch, stabbing his stomach.

"AAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, rubbing his, now bright-pink, stomach.

Rukia just shook her head, she couldn't be shocked at moments like these anymore.

"Awww, did wittle Gray get a boo boo?" A kid sporting a white sweater and baby blue ascot teased while approaching Gray.

Gray groaned as he turned to the boy,"What do you want now Lyon?"

"I was just enjoying your little belly slide that's all, it fell flat to say the least" Lyon rubbed his light blue hair and smirked, Gray just stuck his tongue out in response.

"Ugh, don't tell me 'they're' out here again" Luffy frowned while walking towards the two with a kickball in his hands.

Suddenly another kickball hit Luffy smack-dab in the face.

"AHAHAHAHAHA, WE SURE ARE!" Gajeel, the owner of the second ball, yelled.

Natsu immediately ran to Luffy's defense, "Go away Gajeel! Go play with YOUR friends!"

"Pfft, or else what salamander? You'll beat me up? GET REAL, now hurry up and grab my ball for me." Gajeel ordered.

Ichigo had been watching from afar and snarled, "I hate those Class 3D kids with a passion, they think they're SO much better than us with their stupid powers and stuff!"

Naruto just gave a confused look at Ichigo,"What the heck are you talking you about?"

Suddenly, a boy with red hair in a ponytail snuck up behind the two and wrapped his arms around both, laughing in response to Naruto's question.

"He's talking about the great Class 3D of course! Only THE most amazing class in all of Kindergarten!" The boy said.

Ichigo quickly wriggled out of his grasp, and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE RENJI!"

Renji gave a weak smile, "Aren't we buddies Ichigo? We have had tons of fun together!"

Ichigo shuddered as he thought back to his times with the red-haired kid, it was a nightmare.

"Oi Renji! Don't get too caught up in this madness, these losers are just mad we smoke them in every game we play!" A blondie with a lollipop in his mouth had now joined the conversation. Ichigo grunted once again.

"Well well well if it isn't Sanji, my former best friend turned rival!" Zoro exclaimed. He had been napping on the benches until he was awoken by the junior chef.

"Hey, you're the one who made fun of my cooking! I trusted you Zoro!" Sanji snapped.

"WELL DON'T COOK DRY FISH NEXT TIME!" Zoro retorted with now added base to his voice.

"Hmph, I should kick your a** right no- OIIIII NAMI-SWANNN!" Sanji's eyes immediately turned into hearts as he locked eyes with the orange-haired beauty, who had been drawn to the situation by Zoro's shouting.

Zoro started to sweat and jumped in front of Sanji, "BACK OFF FRY-BOY!"

Nami raised an eyebrow, "Zoro relax it's just Sanji".

"W-Well still, he needs to lay off!" Zoro whispered to her.

"OUT OF THE WAY MOSSHEAD!" Sanji finally reacted and kicked Zoro to the other side of the playground. He grabbed Nami's hand and gave it a quick kiss, "Bonjour, madame,"

Suddenly he was knocked out by a quick slap to the head.

"Thanks Robin" Nami said, "BUT DON'T THINK THIS CHANGES ANYTHING! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!"

Robin frowned, "I still don't know what I did to even make you mad Nami,"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" The orange-haired map-maker clenched her teeth.

"This is weird…" Naruto muttered to himself.

All alone in the corner of the playground another red-haired kid was sitting all by himself in the sandbox. He got quickly annoyed by the sounds of screaming. Along with him were giant brown gourde strapped to his back.

"Hmph, it's nice seeing you around Sasuke...and your little girlfriend," a voice said.

Sasuke turned back to spot a brown-haired kid with oversized pupils.

"Neji, I won't fight you. How many times do I have to say it?...And she's not my girlfriend," Sasuke replied.

A notable frown could seen on Sakura's face as the conversation continued.

"Well, I guess the Hyuuga Clan is simply superior to the Uchiha Clan then huh?" Neji gave Sasuke a cocky look, which made him angry.

Sasuke immediately stood up and yelled, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Neji yelled back.

Sakura stepped in between the two, "Look here boys, let's not let this escalate...I'm saying this for your sake Neji, Sasuke would mop the floor with you!"

Neji gave Sakura an offended look as his vein started to pump, "STAY OUT OF THIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well whatever, if the **coward** doesn't want to fight then fine," Neji calmed down and dusted his hands off, slowly walking away.

Sasuke started to grunt and tremble, he was at the boiling point. Sakura tried to calm him down but it wasn't working, Sasuke escaped her grasp and launched at Neji, who telegraphed the assault miles away.

A faint voice was then heard in the distance, "S-STOP!"

Suddenly, a short-haired girl who looked almost identical to Neji found herself in front of Sasuke with her arms out.

Neji shrieked, "HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T INTERRUPT MY FIGHT!"

"I-I'm trying to protect you Neji-san" She replied in disappointment.

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, I can't fight someone who needs their cousin to protect them"

Neji growled and stormed off.

"Well now that that's over, we should go back inside...when both our classes are outside it never ends well," Sasuke informed Hinata and Sakura.

"Too late…" Hinata said.

"ALRIGHT LET'S SETTLE THIS ONCE FOR AND ALL! CLASS C4 VS CLASS 3D IN FIELD-TOURNAMENT STYLE DODGEBALL! WHOEVER WINS GETS TO HAVE THE PLAYGROUND TO THEMSELVES FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" Luffy announced while holding a red ball.

"Count me in on that!" Gajeel said.

"Me too!" Natsu chimed in.

"Easy peasy…" Sanji added on.

Ichigo gave an uneasy look, "Uhhh Luffy, those are some pretty big odds...not to mention we've NEVER beaten these guys at anything!"

Luffy started to pick his nose, having realized the mistake he made.

"Eh, we have the new kid now! He will play excellent in our brand new scheme I just thought of!" Luffy assured Ichigo while clenching his fist.

Lyon was bursting into tears at the notion, "BWAHAHAHAHA, THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT!? WE WON'T EVEN HAVE TO UNLEASH OUR SECRET WEAPON! AHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, a red cannon ball was launched at Luffy, who dodged it in the nick of time. The cannon ball ended up hitting Zoro in the face, who fell to the ground in pain.

"That secret weapon being ME, Buggy the Clown!".

Everyone stared at Buggy and laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT BUGGY EVEN LUCY COULD BEAT YOU!" Ichigo snorted.

Buggy was not pleased, his body split into pieces and he bonked Ichigo on the head, "I WILL NOT BE LAUGHED AT DIMWIT!"

"AAAAH! DON'T HIT KUROSAKI-SAN PLEASE!" Another orange-haired female squealed.

Rukia squinted her eyes, "I don't like that girl…"

Upstairs from above, Goku was pressing his face on the window watching the events unfold.

"Hey Guts, check it out! A dodgeball game!" He exclaimed.

A grim-looking boy with a serious face and scars all over walked over to the window, "Heh...reminds of our first dodgeball game, "

"What are you dweebs doing? Reminiscing on the good times or something?" A boy with slicked-back hair and a green jacket slyly walked up to the two.

Goku nodded and continued to look on, "Yusuke, those kids down there are having a dodgeball game, it's an intense rivalry that's been brewing for a while,"

"Hmph, well Class C4 better win! Our legacy mustn't be squandered! We DID win the dodgeball tournament all those years back!" Said a muscular boy with shaggy hair and a stone-cold glare.

"Eh, to be fair Kenshiro, Vegeta did cheat on that last throw," Yusuke replied, Kenshiro just blew out air.

"It still counts!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT DOES! I EVEN KEPT THE TROPHY!" Vegeta yelled while pulling out a gigantic, gold trophy cup from seemingly thin air.

"Hey! I also helped!" The shortest kid in the class added on.

Vegeta just stared down at him and shrugged, "I guess Hiei…"

"How come everytime I walk in this room you guys are bringing up old stuff?" Bulma marched towards the boys who all groaned at the sight of her.

"We're just reminiscing on the old times…" Yusuke defended himself, he didn't want to feel Bulma's wrath once again.

"Well if we're reminiscing, remember that time Griffit-"

"WE DON'T MENTION HIM ANYMORE!" Guts screamed, Griffith had been his best friend for years until he pulled the ultimate betrayal, Guts had never forgiven him and vowed to get vengeance ever since.

"Guts I put gum on your shoes like last week it isn't a big deal" Griffith, who magically popped up said, but the big oaf wasn't hearing it.

"IT'S THE PRINCIPAL GRIFFITH!"

"Can you all be quiet! We're trying to finish this project!" The three girls in the back all shouted.

"Well, KEIKO, how about YOU stop listening" Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked back at the dodgeball game, "OH MAN LOOK LIKE IT'S ABOUT TO START!"

"HEY GAARA YOU PLAYING?" Gajeel asked the paranormal child, Gaara gave him a death stare and quickly nodded.

"Oh sh*t" Luffy cursed.

Both classes lined up on both ends of the playground, dodgeballs lined up in the middle.

Mr. Shu had been holding a whistle, both teams waited on his signal.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! YOU BETTER WIN OR ELSE I'M DOUBLING YOUR HOMEWORK!" Mr. Shu barked at his students, who all shivered.

"COME ON CLASS, MAKE SURE TO WORK TOGETHER!" The opposing class' teacher, an alien named Koro-sensei, had said, his students all nodded and got ready.

Mr. Shu blew the whistle and everyone was off to the races.

Neji was the first one to grab a ball, launching it at Sasuke immediately.

"SASUKE-KUN", Sakura immediately dove in front of the ball and winced in pain as the ball smacked her painfully in the face. She fell to the floor, groaning.

"SAKURA YOU'RE OUT! THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Mr. Shu screamed as he blew his whistle again, Sakura bowed her head in shame and sat on the bench.

Sanji threw his ball at Zoro who swiftly dodged and mocked, "HAHA MISSED ME!"

But what Zoro didn't see was the ball being swatted by sand back towards him, hitting him right in the back of the noggin.

Mr. Shu blew his whistle once more, "ZORO YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE OUT!"

Zoro frowned and walked towards the bench.

"Well...we only have nine members left but we can do this!" Luffy cheered reassuringly.

"You're very optimistic…" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"TAKE THIS!" Gray yelled as he launched his ball at Buggy, who wasn't even paying attention.

"AAAAH!" Buggy looked and shrieked as he covered his face, but the ball hit his stomach anyway, snapping him in half in the process.

"HAHAHA YES WE GOT ONE!" Mr. Shu yipped in glee, cracked his whip, and blew his whistle as loud as possible, "GET THE F*CK OUT CLOWN!"

"It's alright Buggy! You'll get them next time!" Koro-sensei said, comforting the sulking clown on the bench.

Orihime and Hinata stood far in the back from the rest of their classmates, making them a key target.

"Psst...Naruto!" Ichigo gave him a heads up and pointed at the two girls.

Naruto smirked and snatched a ball out of Natsu's hand, "HEY CUTE GIRL IN THE BACK TAKE THIS!" He shouted as he threw the ball as hard as possible, it sailed at Hinata who had no time to process the events.

'H-He thinks I'm cute?!" Hinata was lost in her thoughts as she suddenly looked at the ball which was now inches away from her face. Luckily Neji was there to kick it back to the other side.

"PAY ATTENTION HINATA!" He snapped.

Naruto ducked and let the ball crush Nami in the face. She hit the floor immediately and was knocked out cold.

"Oops…" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and turned to look at Zoro who looked like he was about to rip his head off.

"NARUTO THIS YOUR FAULT! NAMI IS OUT!" Mr. Shu blew his whistle and looked visibly frustrated.

"Now team!" Renji ordered.

Robin created multiple hands and the others put their balls into them, launching them at Class C4 like a catapult.

Natsu and Luffy were hit, leaving Class C4 to just 6 members.

Luffy rubbed his new black eye and screeched, "THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!"

Mr. Shu blew his whistle, "TOO BAD! GET OUT!"

"Ummm...TIMEOUT!" Lucy called out.

"I guess that's legal...Class C4 has called a timeout!" Mr. Shu announced.

Both teams went to their opposing benches for much needed rest.

"Well thanks a lot Luffy! Now we're not gonna have recess for the rest of the week AND double the homework!" Gray complained.

"Calm down, it's still six to ten, all we have to do is eliminate four members and it will be tied!" Luffy reassured.

"THAT'S EASIER SAID THAN DONE!" Rukia yelled.

"Man...those guys are getting CRUSHED!" Yusuke pointed out, the rest of his classmates shook his head in disappointed.

"Man these new crop of kids aren't impressive at all, these guys need to get back to Class C4's roots!" Vegeta slammed his fist on his palm, "I have an idea!"

Suddenly Vegeta teleported to playground, right in front of the current Class C4 kids. Naruto screamed and cowered behind Sasuke, who had a confused look on his face.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN HERE, BRATS! IF YOU WANT TO WIN YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CHEAT!" Vegeta scowled, getting straight to the point.

"But that's wrong!" Lucy told him, prompting Vegeta to roll his eyes at her innocence.

"Listen, I'm not really good at speeches but hear me out...everyone cheats, just think about your idols in life: Barry Bonds cheated, Lance Armstrong cheated, I cheated…"

"Who's Barry Bonds?"

"Who's Lance Armstrong?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyway, sometimes you have to get down and dirty to win! Especially if you're facing a smug team like those guys, they need a good beating!" Vegeta finished off.

"But they have like six guys with powers, we only have one!" Rukia kicked the dirt, "This is hopeless!"

"Well use that to your advantage! I'm sure you'll find a way...now I'm leaving...You better win or I'll destroy all of you!" Vegeta teleported away leaving the class dumbfounded.

"..."

"Let's all agree to kill Luffy once this is over…"

"GAME IS STARTING AGAIN! BEGIN!" Mr. Shu blew his whistle.

Renji grabbed a dodgeball and launched it at Ichigo.

'Crap what do I do!' Ichigo extended his hands out and the balls landed softly in his palms.

"RED-HAIR BOY IS OUT!"

Ichigo looked bewildered, he couldn't believe it!

"You can catch these things?!"

"Duh…" Mr. Shu replied nonchalantly.

"Well that changes everything…" Naruto said while cracking his knuckles.

A frustrated Neji grabbed another ball, this time activating his Byakugan in the process. The thick veins covered his eyes and he launched a ball at maximum speed towards Ichigo.

Sasuke quickly activated his Sharingan and leapt in front of Ichigo to make the catch.

"WEIRD EYE KI-"

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Neji growled as he stomped towards the bench.

"You buffoons aren't gonna trick us!" Sanji said as he launched a ball in the air and waited for it to return.

The ball returned and Sanji kicked it as hard as possible, it flew to Gray who ducked, Sasuke was there to make the catch immediately.

"KID WHO EATS LOLLIPOP IS OUT!"

"HEY SANJI YOU THROW LIKE A GIRL!" Gray shouted towards the cook, Sanji flipped him off and crossed his arms on the bench.

"Not so fast Gray-San, let's see if your team can handle this!" Lyon handed a ball to Gajeel who covered it in steel, Levy gasped.

"Gajeel! That could kill someone!" She gripped her cheeks in horror.

"Calm down, Shrimp! Don't you want to win?!"

Levy shook her head, "Not like this!"

"WELL TOO BA-" Before Gajeel could throw the ball he was hit in the chest by one, Naruto smiled.

"I DID IT! TAKE THAT! THAT'S FOR GETTING ME SUSPENDED THE OTHER DAY!"

Gajeel couldn't do anything but just give a menacing look as he trudged towards the bench, "THIS ISN'T OVER NEW KID!"

"WOOHOOO! LET'S GO TEAM!" Nami yelled from the bench while the others joined in on the cheering.

"Can we throw some balls now?" Lucy asked Sasuke, with Rukia standing behind her wondering the same.

"No way! We can't let you get in the way of our full proof plan!" Gray answered for the stoic boy.

"But-"

"NO!" Naruto and Gray yelled in unison.

"Dumb boys…" Rukia whispered.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HOW ARE WE TIED!?" Lyon pulled off his ascot and threw it into the dirt, "THIS SHOULD BE DOMINATION!

"ROBIN GET SOME MORE HANDS OUT!" He ordered.

Robin obliged and quickly grew two more pairs, Gaara started to pile up sand and grab all the balls around him, wrapping them in the deadly grains, he eyed Naruto.

Naruto gulped and stared at his teammates.

"HEY LYON YOU LEFT AN OPENING!" Gray grabbed the remaining ball on his side and threw it at Lyon, who reacted by grabbing one of his own and launching it at his rival.

Both men were hit at the same and dramatically hit the ground.

"Dangit, well at least it's still tie-" before Ichigo could finish a sand-covered ball slammed into his cranium.

Ichigo crawled into a fetal position and grabbed his face, "MY EYES AAAAH!"

Rukia ran up to comfort him immediately, "Ichigo!"

"KUROSAKI-SAN!" Orihime ran to the other side to console Ichigo as well.

Mr. Shu quickly blew his whistle, "OFF-SIDES! ORANGE-HAIR GIRL OUT!"

Orihime dragged Ichigo to the benches, but he was able to get one last sentence in, "R-Rukia..avenge me!"

"Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t! Sh*t!" Naruto ran around the field looking for another ball, only to find out there were none remaining on his side.

Gaara and Robin threw an onslaught of balls at him, which he couldn't do anything about.

"I had a good run…" the Uzumaki gave his final words as he was pelted with balls all over his body, he could even taste blood.

"Uuuuugh…" Naruto groaned in pain.

"Man, New Kid just can't catch a break." Natsu said.

Sasuke growled and grabbed a ball, covering it in electricity.

"THIS IS FOR NARUTO!" He threw the rubber sphere directly at Levy's face, it bounced off of her's and hit Hinata's as well.

"TWO FOR ONE! USELESS GIRLS ARE OUT!"

"HECK YEAH AWESOME SASUKE!" Sakura cheered, the Uchiha smirked while Gaara and Robin both looked shocked.

Sasuke grabbed another ball and and once again covered it with electricity, preparing to deliver the final blow.

But suddenly, a gush of sand attacked his eyes, blinding him in the process.

"AAAAH! WHAT THE F*CK I CAN'T SEE!", Sasuke rubbed his eyes which had become pink and bloodshot, Gaara took his opportunity and knocked him down with a ball.

Everyone on the Class C4 bench gasped, their best player was now down for the count.

"Oh no! We're screwed!" Naruto cried out.

Gaara and Robin stared down Lucy and Rukia, who both looked on fear as they were the last two of their team remaining.

Rukia look around for anything to give them advantage but couldn't.

"R-Rukia what do we do?" Lucy asked, she was sweating profusely at the thought of what was to come.

"I have no idea..dangit! Why can't I get an idea!"

" _You must cheeeeaaaat"_ echoed a distinct voice that rang in Rukia's head, "Vegeta? Get out of my head I'm trying to think of an idea!"

" _YOU IDIOT I'M TELLING YOU TO CHEAT!"_

Rukia smiled, "Oh yeah!"

"Lucy, follow my lead…"

"OK OK, you win...just get it over with...but if you want a clearer shot I'd advise you step closer." Rukia conceded.

"This sounds like a tra-" Before Robin could finish Gaara stepped close enough for Rukia to step on his foot.

"AAAAAAH! MY BUNIONS!" Gaara shrieked and Rukia quickly threw a ball into his face.

"WEIRD SAND BOY IS OUT!"

"Wait what?! You didn't see how she clearly stepped over the li-" Before Robin could finish once again she was pelted in the face with a ball by Lucy.

"HAHA WE DID IT WE WON!" Ichigo ran off the bench and hugged Rukia, who blushed.

The rest of the class jumped up and down,having finally defeated their rivals in something.

"BULLSH*T!" Gajeel threw his cap on the floor and stepped all over it.

"Where'd you get that cap from?" Levy asked.

"Wow Vegeta, what did you tell those guys?" A pink-haired girl asked him.

"Well you see Yura..let's just say I taught them an old technique"

"OUR LEGACY IS PRESERVED!" Kenshiro stated with a righteous fist pump.

"Now now class, no need to be sore losers, it was a great game." Kuro-sensei told his heartbroken students who just continued to look on in shame.

"Besides...today is Friday!" He finished off.

This caused the rest of class 3D to laugh and walk back inside, "We got them again! Ahahahaha!" Lyon said as he closed the door.

"Well now that that's over, we should really head back inside recess is over." Gray said.

"Duh," Mr. Shu replied.

So everyone went back inside and resumed their normal studies, good had triumphed over evil, light over dark, normal people vs mutant freaks! One could only wonder the misadventures waiting to come after this!

 **Next Chapter: The Day The Porch Stood Still**

 **A/N: Um...school is hard guys, like, REALLY hard, especially your first year of high school...but anyway we're BACK ON TRACK for our loyal and faithful followers, and...yeah we're hoping to have this wrapped up soon so we can get to other grades and expand the universe…. So yeah sorry for the LONG delay, and enjoy this chapter**


End file.
